Kaijudo: Secret of the Null
by Starart132
Summary: During the attack of San Champion, an army of creature infected with the Evo serum attacked. One special creature came out that day named Y. He will rescue Diane and become her partner. One year later, the Null started expanding in the 5 civilisation and the duelmaster will have to find out the cause of the expansion and also who is Y and why he is not too much cooperative.
1. Prologue: Monsters attack

AC: Here's the prologue of Secret of the Null.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Secret of the Null**

**Prologue: Monsters attack**

It was all but a normal day in San Champion town. The town was in complete chaos when a strange portal opened in the sky. There were monsters that resemble the mythology and there is also dragons, etc. Everyone is running away of those monsters and the town had a lot of damage. The duelmasters of the Kaijudo temple were currently repelling them and fighting back. They were fighting the evolved creature sent by the Choten and his evolve serum. He controlled the creatures and he made them attacked the town to take control of it.

In an alley, girl was running away from one of the beast and nothing could save her. The duelmasters aren't numerous enough to stop it and they are also too far to notice her.

Meanwhile, in the portal that connected the earth and the Kaiju realm, another creature came out. He floated in the air and he looked around, witnessing the destruction. His cape was floating by the wind while he observed what was happening around.

"...What happen here?" Wondered the creature.

He then heard a scream and he looked at the source of it. He saw nothing but he knew at which direction it was. He flew at the direction of the scream and he then saw what it was. An evolve fire creature was about to threw fire at a little girl. The girl was against the wall of the alley and she couldn't escape the fire creature even if she tried. The fire creature opened his mouth and he prepared a fire ball in his mouth.

"Got to hurry." Said the creature. He flew as fast he could.

The fire creature threw the fire ball and the girl screamed when she saw it coming. She then heard an explosion.

"...Am I dead?" She asked.

"No...You are not." Said a masculine voice. The voice was echoing a little.

She opened her eyes and she saw a giant knight who had his cape spread in front of her and hid her vision from the fire creature. He let his cape go and it returned to his place.

He is 14 ft. tall. He has pale blue hairs like fire that disperse when it goes too far. His eyes are crystal blue and shine. He wears a pure white long cape covering all of his body except his armored mask to the bottom of his feet. She saw that under the cape, he wears crystal blue armor on all of his body that shined and reflected the light. His body is muscular. He was a giant knight.

"Let me take care of the fire creature." Said the knight. He turned at the direction of the fire creature when he looked at the sky and he saw 5 creatures of energy. "Hum...The Mystics." He whispered.

He moved his arms and pointed it at the creature. A part of his cape moved away when he raised his hand. He saw the creature throwing a fire ball and he used the cape to block the attack. He then concentrate energy in his hand and when he was about to attack, the evolved creature suddenly returned to normal.

"The Spell of Radiant Purification." Said the knight.

The creature he was about to banish was back to normal. The knight threw a blast of energy and he destroyed the creature that disappeared into flame, back to the kaiju realm.

The knight turned around and he looked at the girl. He then lost altitude and he landed on the ground. He looked at the girl.

"...Are you alright?" Asked the knight.

"..." The girl said nothing. She saw a giant knight with great power. She couldn't back away more than she could now. She then saw him walked at her direction. "...Don't c-come..."

"Relax...I am not here to hurt you. I wouldn't have rescued you if it was the case." Said the knight calmly. The girl looked at his eyes and she suddenly felt like he wasn't that much dangerous.

"..." She said nothing for a few seconds. He had a point there.

"So...Are you alright?" Asked the knight again a little worried.

"...I'm...fine...Well...Thank you for saving me. I thought I was a goner...What was that?" She asked.

"It would be long to explain everything to you. You don't have to worry thought...All the creatures are going to be soon sent back to their world and you'll be safe." Said the knight.

"That is good." Said the girl.

"Hum..." Did the knight who moved his hand by the side. The cape is now completely hiding the armor of the knight who looked at her.

"What are you?" Asked the girl.

"I am a creature coming from their world." Said the knight. "You are a human I assumed."

"Yes. I am...The name is Diane...Who are you?" Asked the girl who started to calm down when she saw the knight showing no intention of hurting her. She was also saying to herself that he saved her life, so she can trust him a little.

"I am...Y...Just call me Y. My name is far too much complicated to spell right." Said Y.

"That's a weird name...Just a letter...But...Okay. What are you doing here?" Asked Diane. "If it is not too much indiscreet."

"I was wondering what happen in our world so I came here." Said Y.

"..." Diane said nothing for a while.

"Diane...Let me offer you something." Said Y.

He moved his hand and he showed her a glove. She took it and she wondered what it is.

"This glove is useless for now...But if you are accepting. I'll show you what it is and how to use this glove." Said Y.

Diane looked at him and she said nothing. She opened her palm and Y putted the glove in her hand. She looked at it and she then wondered why she accepted it. She wondered if it was her curiosity that got the best of her. She also wondered what she got into.

* * *

AC: Prologue already over.

Chapter 1: One year later.


	2. Chapter 1: One year later

AC: Here comes chapter 1. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Kaijudo: Secret of the Null**

**Chapter 1: One year later**

One year as past since the defeat of the Choten; He disappeared in the Kaiju realm. The duelmasters searched for him during the year and they never found him. During that year, Ray, Allie and Gabriel are still Adepts in the temple but they become better with the used of the spells. The 3 were a little down after a while. They didn't really have any reasons to call their friend and partner of the Kaiju realm. They only duel during the training, but they didn't spend much time with them like when they were fighting the Choten.

Another reason to not call their partner is that the creatures of the 5 civilisations had been revealed in the light of the entire world. A lot of people wondered what they were, ignoring a lot of about them. The duelmasters knew it was now impossible to erase their mind. It had been recorder and spread in the internet and the entire world. The duelmasters now had to be perfectly discreet. They knew that the government is searching for answers and are planning counter measures in case the creatures invaded again. That was during the first month.

The secret was revealed and there was nothing they could do to bring it back to normal. That was what they believed for a while. After the first month, when everything was reconstructed, everything was back to normal for an unknown reason. Everyone, except the duelmasters and those who already knew, forgot about it and all information about the creatures in the internet, news, etc. had been erased. The duelmasters spent a lot of time searching for the cause of this and they haven't found anything. They never found out who gave help to arrange everything. Even now, the duelmasters are extra careful when summoning their creatures in case people spot it and this miracle didn't occur again.

Also, Nigel and Tiera had never been found during the year. They are still searching for them around the world but not a trace had been found.

Ray was satisfied with the end of his fight against the Choten. He finally had his father back in the family and it was one great year for him. The only thing that sadden him was the fact that he had less time with Tatsurion, who he nicknamed Bob.

Sometimes, Ray was in his mind and thought about everything that happen when he was busy fighting the creatures and the Choten. He realised that his life became boring after all he had live. His thought was cut when he hit someone.

The sound of books was made when they fall on the ground. He looked in front of him and he saw a girl who already knee to take her books.

"Sorry. Let me help you." Said Ray.

He helped her taking the book and gave them back to the girl. He looked at her.

She is a girl with pale brown skin. She has long black hair on her back attached with a blue ribbon. She has chocolate brown eyes. She wears a blue shirt decorated with a yellow son on the back of the T-shirt. She also wears a brown pant with a few pink lines on it. She wears high boots of black color.

"Thank you." Said the girl. She looked at Ray.

Ray is now 15 years old. He still had his black hair with some red at the end of it when it passed on his peach skin. His eyes are brown. He wears his green shirt under a brown vest like usual. He wears a blue jean with black shoes. He is a little taller than her who's 5,4 ft. tall.

"Sorry again. I was in my thought and-" He was cut by the girl.

"You are not the only one at fault. I was looking for my friend and didn't paid attention in front of me...Speaking of him...There he is...Sometimes he walked on his own." Said the girl.

Ray looked at the one she walked to and he realised he wasn't someone normal at first sight. The boy has very pale skin covering all of his body. He has long pure white hair on his head. He putted a black attach to hold his hair on his back. He wears a blue shirt and a blue pants. He also wears a bandage over his eyes. He was the same size as the girl.

"Why did you wonder off by yourself again?" Asked the girl.

"Just want to look around." The boy then looked at Ray. "Hello there. My name is Yvan."

"Hello there...Mine is Raiden Pierce-Okamoto...But you can just call me Ray." Said the fire Adept.

"Mine is Diane...Well...We have to move on. Class begin soon Yvan." Said the girl.

"Alright." Said Yvan.

The 2 walked away. Ray said nothing and he walked at the direction of his class.

Ray reached his class in time and nothing much happen during class. He did his exercise and he received lectures for the next day he had class. The next one was the same until it was time for diner. He walked at the cafeteria and he saw his 2 friends waiting for him.

His childhood friend Allison Underhill, also known as Allie is a girl with long blond hair. She eyes are green. She had Caucasian skin. She wears a purple T-shirt and a purple pant. The purple T-shirt had the next section for dark purple than the rest of the T-shirt like her pant. She wears also purple gloves that don't cover her fingers. She wears brown boot.

His other friend is Gabriel Wallace who is also known as Gabe. He is a man who is chubbier than Ray and Allie. He has brown skin. The colors of his eyes are blue. He wears a blue shirt and a dark blue short. He has yellow/green shoes and a yellow beret on his black hair.

He joined them and they talked together for a while until Ray noticed the 2 teenagers he closed before school started. He saw them walked at the direction of an empty table to talk together. He noticed that Yvan wasn't a guy who had a lot of appetite since he is eating very lightly.

"Ray...Are you listening?" Asked Allie.

"Oh...Yeah...What were we talking about?" Asked Ray.

"We were talking about our morning class." Said Allie a little loud. "We have nothing else to say anyway now."

"A new student was presented today. His name is Yvan and he will be here for the rest of the year." Said Gabe.

"You mean the kid with Diane over there?" Asked Ray. He looked at them.

Gabriel checked at them.

"Yes. He's the new kid in our class." Said Gabriel. "He wasn't really the emotional type."

"So...Can you tell us more Gabe?" Asked Allie.

"Not that much. He isn't talking a lot to anyone else except Diane." Said Gabriel. "He didn't really explain why he moved school. A few students tried to talk to him but he mostly answered a short sentence."

"Not the social types hum?" Asked Allie.

"No." Said Gabriel.

"Do you think something will happen today?" Asked Ray. He knew nothing big will happen. It was always calm in San Champion since the defeat of the Choten.

"No." Said Allie.

"The last big thing that happen was months ago when everything turned back to normal...Brutally." Said Gabe.

"Yeah...I woke up and the people suddenly talked like there never was any monster attacking." Said Allie.

"No one has found the answer yet." Said Ray.

"The answer will surely remain in the dark." Commented Allie.

After this, they continued eating and talking for the rest of the lunch time before returning to class for the rest of the day. They then prepared themselves for their usual after school time, thinking it will be the same.

For once, they were wrong.

After school, they usually return to the Kaijudo temple, but this time, they received a call from the Duelmasters and asked to investigate an alley. One of the Stalker Sphere stopped showing image that sector. They learn that it had been attacked.

The 3 ran at the direction of the alley where the Stalker Sphere was. They arrived at the scene and they saw nothing special.

"Nothing?" Asked Ray. He putted his glove that turned into his evolved gauntlet. His 2 friends did the same.

"It is here." Said Gabriel. "The Stalker Sphere was here before his destruction...Maybe what destroy it had enough time to disappear."

"It can still be here." Said Ray.

They heard a sound and they looked at each other's. They knew there was only a creature that could have made that. They ran at the source of it and when they see it, they stop.

They saw the creature.

"Is that..." Started Gabriel afraid.

"...A darkness creature?" Finished Allie.

The creature turned around and the 3 looked at it. The creature was completely grey and seemed lifeless. He has the morphology of a human with the 2 arms and 2 legs, but the face was a skeleton with a horn on the front color dark grey. He doesn't have eyes, but only empty holes. It had a long sword on his right hand, also grey color. He wears an armor covering his body, arms, hands and legs of the same color. On the chest, there is a symbol of the darkness civilisation, but the symbol is broken.

They are 2 things that made the trio think it is a darkness creature. First of all, he was completely gray while most of the darkness creature didn't have gray color. Secondly, the 3 cannot fell any mana coming from the creature; it was doing the opposite; his empty holes where his eyes should be seemed to attract some mana remaining in the air of San Champion, and also the broken Stalker Sphere near it.

"That is not a darkness creature." Said Ray.

The creature ignored them for a moment, when the Stalker Sphere was out of mana, it turned at their direction and he seemed to smell their mana. He raised his long sword.

"Get ready." Said Ray. "Tatsurion the Unchained!"

The symbol of the fire civilisation appeared behind Ray and Tatsurion landed near Ray.

Tatsurion, who is nicknamed Bob, is a hybrid of the Beast Kin of the nature civilisation and the dragon of the fire civilisation. Tatsurion has most of his skin of red color, but he had a few gray zones on his red skin. His face is brown with a few white furs on his jaw. His eyes are green and shining. On his forehead, he has horns of gray color with green lines at the 3 extremities, 2 moved on each side of his head and the last one is on the top. He has silver horns on his red snort and on the 2 side of his cheek. He has a gray armor and also gray bracelet on his wrist with red and long chain. His arms are more muscular and longer than his legs. His tail is half red from the butt to the middle. The rest is gray with a few green spikes at the end. In his back, he has 2 big and long red wings with gray hard shell that hang it together. He can put it in his back.

"Ray." Said Tatsurion with a smile.

"We have no time Bob. It's coming." Said Ray.

Tatsurion said nothing and looked at the enemy and he jumped away from the sword and he countered with his tail. He smashed the gray knight and thrown him away.

"Backup is coming Ray." Said Allie. "Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!"

The symbol of the darkness civilisation appeared but suddenly, a seal appeared on it and stopped the creature to pass the veil.

"What?!" Shouted Allie surprise. She tried again but the veil didn't open this time. "It...Never happen before."

"Let me try." Said Gabriel. "Reef Prince Glu-urrgle!"

Nothing happen again.

"We're on our own Bob." Said Ray.

"I know." Said Tatsurion. He raised his left fist and the bracelet opened and revealed the missiles in it. He fired at the gray creature and the creature dodges it. The explosions caused damage in the alley but nothing too bad.

"Bob! Be careful and don't destroy everything. It a crowed place." Warned Ray.

"...Alright." Said Tatsurion.

His head ignite in fire and he charged at the gray creature. He smashed against it and he crushed him against a wall. The sword of the gray creature moved and entered in the left arm of Tatsurion. Tatsurion shouted in pain and he backed away. The sword was still in his arm. Tatsurion took it and threw it away.

"Bob!" Shouted Ray.

"That's nothing. I'm fine." Said Tatsurion. His voice was angry now. He is ready to crush the gray creature.

He charged at the creature and he charged. His right arm is now on fire and he punched the gray creature and he crushed it against a wall. He raised his hand and he threw a blue ball. Tatsurion jumped in the air and he opened his wings. He flied in the air and he is about to fire at the creature when he saw that he was charging at his 3 human friends. He said nothing and he realised that the creature gave up fast when he could attack him. He let himself fall and he landed on the gray creature and crushed it on the ground. He tried to immobilise him but the creature caught the leg of Tatsurion and he made him fall on the ground. The creature slashed the face of Tatsurion.

"Argh!" Grunted Tatsurion.

He looked at the creature and he slashed the chest and pierced the armor of Tatsurion. Tatsurion called the cannon on his shoulder and he fired at the creature 2 times and hit it. Explosion occurred and smoke covers the alley.

"Now you're gone!" Shouted Tatsurion.

"You beat that thing Bob." Said Ray.

"But...What is that? I never see a creature like that." Said Gabriel.

"I don't know...It's the first time I've seen this creature with those symbol on his armor." Said Ray.

Tatsurion turned at the direction of the smoke and he sniffed the air with his nostril.

"He is not gone." Said Tatsurion.

He suddenly saw a gray line appearing and it entered in the chest of Tatsurion, where armor is not covering it because of the slash. Tatsurion grunted in pain and he saw blue smoke coming out of his chest and moving on the line that is turning blue. Tatsurion felt his mana getting out of him. He then saw the creature, his mouth opened like mandible with a longue and gray tongue turning blue and draining the mana. Tatsurion fought to free himself but he couldn't escape it. The body of Tatsurion started trembling.

"Urgh..." Said Tatsurion with a weaker voice. He then felt on his knee and he tried to break the tongue with his claw, but he failed.

The 3 teenagers looked at Tatsurion.

"Come on...Work this time." Said Allie. "Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!"

Nothing happen again.

Tatsurion looked at the gray creature and his vision started to lose his focus.

"BOB!" Screamed Ray running at his direction.

"No...Ray...Run..." Said Tatsurion weakly.

"No! I won't leave you!" Shouted Ray.

"Wait...Why is Bob still here?" Asked Gabriel even if he was scared. He took more time to realise it but Tatsurion is more than low enough on mana to return to the Kaiju realm.

"You're right." Said Allie surprise when she noticed it.

Something strange happen next; Tatsurion was still being drained of mana and his body was now turning pale gray like the creature. It started to spread from the legs. Ray, Gabriel and Allie realised that Tatsurion is agonising. Tatsurion is weaker. The more he loses strength the more Tatsurion lost his color and turn gray.

"BOB! DON'T DIE!" Screamed Ray.

Suddenly, a ray appeared and cut the tongue. Tatsurion felt on the ground and he didn't move. Suddenly, another creature appeared and cut in half the gray one with an energy sword. When they gray creature disappeared, the one who defeated it made his sword disappearing and he looked at the group.

It was the one who saved Diane one year ago, they didn't know about that.

"Looks like I was here just in time." Said the creature in his blue armor.

"BOB!" Screamed Ray running by the side of Tatsurion.

He putted his hand on the nose of Tatsurion and he looked at him worried and also relieved.

"...Ray..." Said Tatsurion weakly. He then closed his eyes and said nothing else.

Ray patted the nose.

Allie and Gabriel were by his side for a few seconds before Allie turned at the other creature who was watching.

"Who are you?" Asked Allie.

"Y." Said the creature.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 1. I hope you like it.

Next chapter: New rules of duels.


	3. Chapter 2: New rules of duels

AC: Here's chapter 2. A review made it appeared faster.

Thanks for the review **dicarten-ice**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New rules of duels**

"Y?" Asked Gabe.

"That's just a letter!" Said Allie.

"It is my name. I am not interest to share the rest about me." Said Y. "Be lucky that I was here just in time to stop that monster."

"Thank you." Said Ray.

"Can you explain to us what happen or you do not know?" Asked Gabe.

"Well...I'm in a good mood today...So I don't mind sharing a few things with you." Said Y.

"What is that creature?" Asked Allie.

"This creature...It is a nameless creature. Those are gray creatures that don't possess mana. They have no names because they have no souls and they have no life. They are empty and they can only fill themselves with mana...As you see, to become truly alive." Said Y. "Even though they remain soulless."

"So...Do you have some information about them except explaining what they are?" Asked Allie.

"Alright...Still in good mood." Said Y. Gabe took the hint that they shouldn't piss him off. "The creatures are coming for a civilisation who is the opposite of the others in the Kaiju realm. They don't have mana. It is the only thing I know about that based on a very old legend."

"Wait." Said Tatsurion weakling. He coughed because of his weak state. "Which...Civilisation...You're coming...from?" Asked Tatsurion. His skin is gray and he looked at the creature Y.

"My civilisation...Hum..." Y putted his fingers on the bottom part of his mask. "Let's see...Am I from the water civilisation, the nature or the light? Hum...Sorry...I can't remember which civilisation I'm coming from. Well...I absolutely don't care about that and it is not important." Discarded Y. Tatsurion now looked at Y with suspicions while Allie and Gabe are more cautious. "Anyway...I should explain about the new rules of the duel...You know some of it by observation."

"New rules?" Asked Ray.

"You just live a few of them...When you are facing those creatures...If your creature is too low on mana...He will not disappear anyone as you witness...If it was only that." Said Y.

"There is worse?" Asked Allie who thought about Squeaky.

"Yes. Since they do not disappear...They will not return to their world...This time...It's dead for real...Unless you fight normal creature and not them." Said Y. "It is something very hard to live but...This is what makes those creatures dangerous."

"Wait...You are saying this like you've fight them before." Remarked Gabe.

"...True...I've fight a few of them in the past...I saw one creature drained until he had no mana...And die...The screams of the victim was horrible." Said Y. "Anyway...I've fight a few of them. I've been wandering here for a while."

"I guess so...You are a creature and you are not in the Kaiju realm." Said Allie.

"That...Well...The veil was open once and I was curious...I use it and here I am...I think it was last year...**Monsters** attacking the town." Said Y.

"Why weren't you banishing when the spell was done?" Asked Ray surprise.

"Which spell?" Asked Y.

They said nothing for a while.

"The Spell of Radiant Purification." Said Gabe.

"...That cannot banish a creature." Said Y. "I can't answer anyway. It happened and I deal with it...I like it here...So I never try to find out how to return to the Kaiju realm...Especially since explosions and fighting resonate in the Realm."

"So...Those creatures...Are they mostly similar or very different?" Asked Gabe.

"Both. Some of them are small, others big...I guess...More bestial or warrior, etc...The 2 things I've notice is that they are all gray and they had the 5 marks." Said Y.

"..." The 3 kids said nothing.

"That is one of the new rules...The other is that you have to find something and protect it against those creature...They are after mana...But mostly focus on those who have a high amount reachable." Said Y. "So they have targeted Tatsurion over you when he was reachable."

"What is it?" Asked Gabe.

"I don't know...But I guess it is the reason they are here." Said Y. "I am trying to find out if this is real. I only theorise it...Because they could just have hunt creatures in the Kaiju realm. It will be simpler that way."

"Alright...I'll send Tatsurion back now...He is really bad." Said Ray.

"No!" Shouted Y.

"What do you mean by no?!" Shouted Ray glaring at Y.

Y stared at him and he said nothing. He grunted a little.

"Watch your word. Because I am losing my good mood now." Warned Y.

"Ray...I think we should stay on his good side." Said Game.

"...Fine...Sorry Y about this...It's just..." He said nothing.

"...Worried?" Asked Y. Ray nodded. The voice of Y softens a little. "I stopped you because you cannot send him back. I know a lot about mana and if you do that...He will not survive in his state."

"? Is it that grave?!" Shouted Ray.

Gabe sighed but he saw that Y was a little more complaisant and not angry.

"Yeah...The passage between the 2 worlds doesn't have mana... In his state, a depravation of mana can be mortal...When a creature is gray, he almost have no mana...Like a human without much blood...He cannot change world...Even if the Kaiju realm can restore his mana faster." Said Y. "You have to wait for his body to fully regain his color."

"...Thank you." Said Ray. He knew he stopped him from making a mistake.

"I just want to tell you the rules." Said Y.

"Can you explain us why we couldn't summon our creatures?" Asked Gabe.

"That...I cannot really explain." Said Y putting his fingers under his chin. "The veil should be stable...Unless something happen. Anyway...You have to go now...There must be something you have that can give mana to your creature."

"Okay...How?" Asked Allie. "We cannot lift him. He's too big and heavy for us."

"...Euh...True...Forgot about that detail...Alright...I think I'll give you extra help." Said Y. "I'll bring him to the temple under 2 conditions."

"What are they?" Asked Gabe.

"1...We don't take too long...I have something else to do. 2. I am not interest in speaking with the Duelmasters or returning to the kaiju realm." Said Y seriously.

"Deal." Said Ray. "There is enough mana there for him to heal."

"...Alright...You are known to be trustable Ray." Said Y.

He moved his hand outside of his cape and he called his power. Tatsurion started to levitate in the air.

"Okay...I know where the temple is." Said Y. "I took time to know the town." He then chuckles.

"How did you know that?" Asked Gabe.

"I follow you." Said Y. He laughed lightly again. "I can levitate. I watched over you without too much problem. I'll give you a tour."

Y called his power and the 3 child also started to levitate.

"That's a light creature power." Said Gabe.

"True." Said Y. "Anyway...Let's go."

He then made them flied at the direction of the temple.

"Y...You said you were here for a year...How come we haven't notice you?" Asked Ray.

"I am also good at not being spotted." Said Y after he chuckles. "You can never be sure if I am here or not...When I don't want to be seen."

"That's how you find the temple then. It's not just levitating in the air." Said Allie.

"True." Admitted Y. "I am good here...No reason to return in the Kaiju realm where everything is so...loud. Especially since the returns of the monarchs...War across the veil." He added in disgust.

"You're a creature of peace." Said Gabe.

"Exactly...Alright...We are here." Said Y.

He looked at the ground like the others and they recognise the place.

"That was the easy part." Said Allie.

"Yeah...A big dragon like Bob cannot enter in this building and without being spotted." Said Gabe.

The 3 kids looked at Tatsurion and they saw him breathing without saying anything. He felt asleep from his low level of mana and his skin remained gray.

"...I understand...I just need to use it then." Said Y.

His body shined and he dropped level. The 3 kids looked at him and they knew they were going to land on the roof. Then, they passed the roof and the inside of the building to reach the entrance of the temple. The 3 kids are surprise by this and they said nothing for a while until Gabe opened his mouth.

"How?" Just said Gabe.

"A spell." Said Y.

"No creature can use a spell...Except the Mystics." Said Ray.

"I am not a Mystic." Said Y. "That...I am sure of it."

They landed on the ground except Tatsurion who remained in the air.

"Okay...Now...I don't know where to go. I never entered inside because I didn't want to. So...Where shall I put Tatsurion?" Asked Y.

"Put him...Well...I don't think one of the cage will be good for him." Said Allie.

"He'll bust out if he found out." Said Ray.

"Maybe in the arena. I don't think there is a room for him." Suggested Gabe.

Ray and Allie agreed.

"Alright. I'll bring him there." Said Y.

"Then I'll give him some mana. It might help." Said Ray.

"It will help him. It will not change that much because he lost much more mana than usual. But it is not a reason not to share some." Said Y looking at Ray.

...

"It's this way." Said Gabe after a moment of silence.

They walked at the arena and no one was present. Y then stopped using his levitation power and he dropped Tatsurion on the ground.

"The duelmasters aren't here." Said Ray.

"They are." Said Gabe. "They are in the monitor room...I guess."

"Anyway...It is time for me to take my leave." Said Y bowing. "I have nothing more to say. Be careful now and maybe we will meet again Ray."

"Again?" Asked Ray.

"Wait...Are you alone here?" Asked Allie.

"Of course not. Someone is waiting for me and I stall her long enough...Anyway...I don't want to deal with the Duelmasters. Good-Bye." Said Y flying away. He passed the roof and he disappeared.

Ray, Gabriel and Allie watched the roof and they said nothing.

"I'll explain everything to the duelmasters before they arrive here." Said Gabe walking away.

Allie and Ray stayed by the side of Tatsurion and they said nothing.

"It's a good thing he is not against us...Solid wall doesn't stop him. He's not even a ghost." Said Allie.

"How can he do that?" Asked Ray. "Also...How did he do that to us?"

"I don't know...But he is powerful." Said Allie. "Anyway...I got to go home...I'll call your parents to say you'll be a little late."

"Thanks Allie." Said Ray.

Allie walked away. She stopped and looked at the roof again. She wondered if he was the only creature who can do that. One more question was if he is a little pervert. He can watch without being seen if he wants too. She then walked away.

Ray looked at his dragon friend and he said nothing. He then gave all the mana he had and the blue light shine on the body of Tatsurion without any visible effect. His skin remained gray. The good news was that Ray noticed that the breathing of Tatsurion is slower now. A little, but he made him seem like he is sleeping peacefully.

Ray putted his hand on the nose of his friend and he felt the air coming out of the big nostrils. Ray heard a sound and he saw Tatsurion starting to move and grunting a little. His green eyes opened at Ray.

"Ray...Are you...Alright?" Asked Tatsurion.

"What are you talking about Bob? You are the one in the worse state!" Shouted Ray surprise.

"...So...This creature did nothing against you..." Said Tatsurion.

"What do you mean Bob?" Asked Ray.

"Ray...This creature...I felt asleep when I wanted to watch him...Ray...That creature...He cannot be trusted...He only give some partial true...He lied...He knows more...He is dangerous...He can stab our back anytime." Said Tatsurion weakly.

"You should rest Bob...He helps us...I think we can give him a little faith." Said Ray.

In his mouth thought, he remembered that Y can watch them without being aware. He wondered if he watched the fight and let his friend Bob almost die.

"No...He has his own...agenda. He..." The dragon said nothing; his strength was too low for a second. "He...has something...In mind...Also...I felt it."

"Felt what?" Asked Ray curiously.

"Hate...It was intense...Less at me...But he hates the 5 civilisations." Said Tatsurion.

"...I think I can see that." Said Ray when he remembered some comments from Y. "You also think his name is not Y...Which is obvious."

"This name...Might be the answer." Said Tatsurion.

His eyes closed by exhaustion. He could fell the hand of his human friend on his nose. The touch was gentle. Tatsurion calmed down a little. The memory of the time he was a criminal searched dead or alive still hunt him after so many years. He never could rest calmly. He was always partially asleep and alert at anything. The touch reminded him that it is not the case.

"Rest Bob." Said Ray.

"I...will." Said Tatsurion.

He closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

AC: The chapter is done.

Chapter 3: Nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare

AC: Here's chapter 3. It took sometime but I had a special double riot points at League of legends and I cumulate a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

The sky was dark and expressed his fury by striking the ground with thunder. The ground shacked by the fury of the clouds and the ground cracked by the power the storm has. Under the dark sky, the ground was covered with white mist. In the mist, the ground was pale green and even sometimes white. When the lighting hit the ground, the green spots remained turned paler and paler, as if the lighting is there to drain the color.

At the borders of those territories, Ray was there with Tatsurion and watched the carnage. Tatsurion looked at this. He noticed that the ground and the entire place started to spin on itself or moving up and down like an unreal hallucination...Giving a sigh of the unreal element. Tatsurion wondered what happen, ignoring this strange thing.

"No...It...Can't be." Said Tatsurion.

He looked at Ray and he saw him saying something quietly but...He couldn't hear anything at all. Tatsurion putted Ray on his back and he ran in the place and searched around. He felt his body becoming weaker the moment he entered in this place.

"The Null is intense here." Said Tatsurion.

Once again, he couldn't hear Ray talking to him. He cannot even feel him when the human hand touched his neck. He ran and searched everywhere and he eventually saw that everything was turning white. Some white places are starting to turn gray and Tatsurion grown more worried about what he is witnessing. He ran until he reached a village. He walked at the direction of a house. The house was now gray and felt like it was abandoned. Ray got down of his back and Tatsurion stood on his 2 feet. He walked at the direction of the house and he saw someone getting out of there.

He looked at him and he recognised his brother. He looked at him furiously.

"Brother! What happen?" Asked Tatsurion to his half-brother. He knew something was wrong.

It was Razorhide. He has purple skin covering all of his body. He has some green circle at the upper chest. He has some pale brown skin that made some symbol on his body. He has brown fur on his head, on his back and doing a tail, the back of his arms and on his waist. He has dark face with long ears. He has green eyes looking at them. He has one silver horn on each side of his cheek.

Razorhide said nothing for a few seconds.

"You want to know Tatsurion! You decide to care now!" Shouted Razorhide.

"...You...Called me by my...name." Said Tatsurion surprise. He knew there was something wrong now. Razor hide loved to call him by his Quillspike name to tease and infuriate him.

Razorhide clenched his fist.

"You...You are no Quillspike anymore! No! You were never one of us! You abandon us and abandon us again! This is the last time you'll do that! You want to see what happen! Go inside...I don't...I don't ever want to see you again!" He shouted before running away.

Tatsurion turned around and he saw a tear falling from his brother eyes. He turned at the direction of the house. He breathed heavily now. He is afraid of what's inside now. He knew that whatever is inside, it is bad. He walked slowly and hesitantly at the direction of the house and he reached the door. He putted his claws the entrance and looked inside.

"*Gasp!*" Tatsurion backed away and he putted his hand on his chest. The pain was immense and he felt on his knee. "No...NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tatsurion panicking and tears coming from his eyes.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed once again Tatsurion.

He opened his eyes and he looked around. He saw that he was in the coliseum of the Kaijudo temple. He raised his head and he saw that no one was present. He coughed a few times and he looked at his arms. He saw that his arms are still gray, but the red skin started to return. It was still pale in comparison that his usual form, but it was better than nothing. He breathed loudly and heavily for a while. He tried to stand up but his strength was absent. He closed his eyes and he thought about what he saw. He cannot remember a lot except what his half-brother, Razorhide said.

"This was all but...A nightmare. So glad it is a nightmare." Said Tatsurion with a sigh of relief. "I should have thought so...I never lose my nerve...That way." He said to himself. "What was in this house?"

He found no answer and he putted his head on the ground and he felt asleep again when he thought again about the strange event around the dream.

When the afternoon was reach and school was over for the human, Ray and his 2 friends return in the temple. They walked in the arena and they saw Tatsurion whose color was back, but still very pale.

"Bob." Said Ray with a smile.

Tatsurion stood up and he looked at his friend.

"Do not worry Ray. I'm feeling much better." He said. The half-bred turned his head silently and he thought about the nightmare again.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ray.

"You seem trap in your thought Bob." Said Allie.

"It's nothing...Just a stupid nightmare." Said Tatsurion.

"What was it?" Asked Allie.

"Nothing relevant." Said Tatsurion. "But...It makes me remember that I wanted to talk to you about something strange happening in the Kaiju realm."

"Something strange?" Said a voice.

They turn around and they saw Master Chavez walking at their direction.

Chavez is the duelmaster of the fire civilisation. He has brown skin. The color of his eyes are brown and shown his wisdom and his diligence as a duelmaster. His hairs are short and black. He wears a red shirt with a hood on the back. The hood is brown compare to the shirt. He also wars a dark red pant.

"Yes." Said Tatsurion. "Since we were in a fight...I couldn't tell you."

"What is happening?" Asked Gabe before anyone else.

"You know about the Null zone, at the middle of the Kaiju realm?" Asked Tatsurion.

"I know...It is where the 5 monarchs are currently right now...Still in dormant." Said Chavez.

"It is true...But there is something that happens since our victory against the Choten." Said Tatsurion, grunting against him.

"What happen?" Asked Ray.

"The first thing is that the mana started to decrease in the realm...Slowly but surely. It isn't bad right now...But it is now visible and the most powerful creature are feeling it...My sister Moorna...She tried to kill me again...but...She loses strength at a moment and she retreated...That was a while ago...But me...I can feel it too now." Said Tatsurion.

"So...Mana is reducing...But...What's the point with the Null?" Asked Gabriel.

"I don't know...But the Null...For the first time in our history...As...Expanded in place where it never reached before." Said Tatsurion.

Everyone said nothing when they heard this.

"Expanded...It...Grew bigger?" Asked Gabriel.

"True...And in your world...You have a gray monster that drains mana appearing." Said Tatsurion.

"This is bad...I have to warn the others fast...We have to stop our search for Nigel and Tiera." Said Chavez.

He walked away to warn the others.

"Is that all?" Asked Ray.

"...Yes...But...The new creature that « rescue » me." Tatsurion said rescue with suspicion. "He is strange...He might have something to do with this...Or everything."

"You think a creature would have done that when he is here?" Asked Ray not sure to believe this.

"Because he has a motif...You couldn't feel his hate but I did." Said Tatsurion.

"The Null is expanding...How is it possible?" Said Gabe.

"Anyway...At this rate...Tomorrow...You'll be returning home." Said Ray.

"Good...I need to refuel my mana...But...It will take more time now." Said Tatsurion.

"What is happening now?" Asked Allie. "Is it at one place or the entire Kaiju realm?"

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4: The gray of the fire civilisation.


	5. Chapter 4: The gray of the fire civ

AC: It took a while but I was thinking a little about it. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The gray of the fire civilisation**

"Hum...Let's see here." Said a female voice.

"You know there are not a lot of books I can read." Said a male voice.

"Stop lying. You just put that bandage so you look cool Yvan." Said the female voice.

"Diane...Alright. I just don't know where we can find it in this big library." Said Yvan.

Diane picked a book and brought it to Yvan. They looked at it and they knew they find the right one.

"Good. We can start on the project." Said Diane.

"Alright...So...Let's see which chapter?" Asked Yvan.

"Yvan...Where were you 5 days ago? You came out late and you didn't explain why." Said Diane.

"I forgot. I was busy with my things." Said Yvan.

"Yeah. You say a lot and nothing at the same time. What are those things?" Asked Diane.

"Nothing really important. Just...things. I have a busy life you know. I cannot be always with you." Said Yvan.

"*Sigh* Alright...Did you find the chapter?" Asked Diane.

"Chapter 7...Alright...Let's do this project." Said Yvan.

"So...I thought about it...When will you return to your home?" Asked Diane.

"Eventually...When the year is over of course. I have to return home and see my family." Said Yvan. "It is great that they paid me to study in America."

Diane looked at him with a bad look.

"Okay...You sure don't want to talk a lot about it." Said Diane.

She putted her hand in her pocked and she felt the glove Y offered him last year. She said nothing and remained silent.

"So...What do we do after this?" Asked Diane.

"Whatever you want." Said Yvan. "You know this town more than me."

"Fine." Said Diane knowing he will not say more things. _I hate it when he decided to say nothing._

* * *

**Kaiju realm: Fire civilisation**

In the fire realm, Tatsurion suddenly appeared on a mountain with Ray, Gabriel, Allie and Chavez. Tatsurion was back to his normal self with his color back the way it was.

"Alright...I'll call for someone who might know more." Said Chavez. "Gilaflame the Assaulter!"

The fire symbol appeared and Gilaflame appeared in front of Chavez.

Gilaflame is a 10-foot-tall Drakon – an armored, lizard-like beast with amazing speed. He has red skin covering his arms, legs, head and his long tail. He has yellow eyes with black pupil which gave him powerful eyes even at fast speed. He wears a silver and black armor covering his chest, stomach some part of his arms and legs. He has the razor-sharp extensions on its arms to slice enemy.

He walked at the direction of Chavez and spoke in his drakon language.

"It's been a long time amigo." Said Chavez. "I called you because we need to know a few things about what is going here. Tatsurion told us that the Null was expanding."

Gilaflame eyes went bigger and he spoke.

"What did he say?" Asked Ray.

"He said that the Null had expanded...But more lightly that I was worried about...But...Is it normal?" Asked Chavez.

"No." Said Tatsurion. "It never grew bigger...It never become smaller...It's stayed the same."

"Then it is something we had to be worried...It can be only the beginning." Said Gabriel.

"I'm sure there is at least someone who is watching about this." Said Allie.

Gilaflame spoke and the 4 listen to him. Tatsurion grunted when he heard him.

"He said that Lord Skycrusher is investigating right now." Said Chavez.

"It might not be a good idea to go there then." Said Gabriel, knowing the hate between Tatsurion and Skycrusher.

"We had to go. We need to know why it is expanding. There is monster of the Null coming at our world. We had to ascertain the situation first." Said Chavez.

"Even so...Skycrusher cannot really try anything anymore." Said Allie. "He'll be hated now if he tried anything."

"Anyway...We had to go." Said Tatsurion.

The group walked at the border of the fire civilisation.

"So Master Chavez...How's it doing with Master Nadia?" Asked Ray.

"It's going well..." Sad Chavez a little nervous. "We are starting to talk..."

"Talk about what?" Asked Gabriel.

Allie looked at Chavez and she took a hint.

"So...You're thinking about the next stage." Said Allie with a smile.

"...Yeah." Admitted Chavez.

"Next stage?" Asked Tatsurion.

"They are thinking about marriage." Said Allie with a smile.

Tatsurion looked at Allie before looking forward and said nothing.

"That is the right answer." Said Chavez. "It's been a while we talk about it and...We thought about making the preparation...There are a few things we need thought."

"Like your best man." Said Ray.

"That's one thing we need." Said Chavez.

"Maybe Gilaflame can be your best man." Teased Allie.

The kids laughed about the thought. Gilaflame grunted an answer, but it was too fast for Chavez to understand.

"Slow down amigo...I still cannot understand well when you speak this fast." Said Chavez.

"He said that you can forget about it. He isn't interest at whatever a best man is." Said Tatsurion.

"I was thinking about a member of my family anyway." Said Chavez. "It makes me nervous. It is one of the most important moments of my life."

There was a silence for a while.

"We are here." Said Tatsurion.

They looked around. They saw that the red rock were gray at some sections. They know it because the red suddenly turned gray. Everyone could guess that the Null is expanding. They walked closer to the source when they saw Skycrusher with soldiers investigating.

"Listen to me soldier! We have to find what is causing all this. It will eventually destroy our civilisation if we cannot the cause." Shouted Skycrusher.

"Yes lord Skycrusher!" Shouted the soldiers before spreading out.

Skycrusher has green scales covering his body. He has blue eyes looking at Angelina with fury. He has spines on the top of his head that form a line. He has a dewlap under his chin. He wears golden gauntlet on his arms and golden plates on his legs. There are also black metal plates on his feet. He wears a golden armor on his prominent chest. The chest and belly part is covered with dark gray metal protection. On his back, he has a long but very thin green tail and seems like it is paper.

Skycrusher turned around and he saw Tatsurion and he grunted at him. It was less hostile than last time when they have to fight together one year ago, but he still hated him.

"Tatsurion." Grunted Skycrusher.

"Skycrusher." Grunted Tatsurion.

"We have no time for this." Said Master Chavez.

"What are you doing here? We haven't seen any humans for a year." Said Skycrusher.

"We've recently learn that the Null zone is expanding." Said Chavez. "We came here to find out why."

"That is not of your business humans." Replied Skycrusher glaring at them.

"It is." Said Ray looking at him.

"The expansion of the Null has effect in our world. It's not only in this world." Said Allie.

"Like I care about that Bony Morsel." Replied Skycrusher.

_I have enough of this. I hate this nickname. _Thought Allie. She didn't like being called that way by Skycrusher.

"You should." Said Chavez. "If the Null affect our world, which is separated from this one by the Veil...Don't you think it's more dangerous than you might believe?"

Skycrusher glared at him. He then looked at Tatsurion.

"You are lucky to be well known here Tatsurion...Or I'll already call the guards to arrest you." Tatsurion grunted at him and showed his teeth. He restrained himself for attacking Lord Skycrusher. He then said to the humans. "If you want to investigate, I won't stop you, but you give me a report or I'll crush you."

"Alright." Said Gabriel.

Chavez agreed too.

"Let's go." Said Allie.

They walked to their own way and started looking at the gray zone of the Null.

"I can't see if it is progressing or not. Gargle might be able to help." Said Gabriel.

"But it is risky with Skycrusher just over there." Said Allie.

They looked at Skycrusher who was glaring at them, especially Tatsurion and forcing himself not to attack them.

"Alright..." Said Gabriel looking at it. He started to study it.

After a while Allie sighted.

"It will take us a lot of time without Gargle helps." Said Allie. "It must happen to every civilisation. He must know a few things about it."

"Surely less than Y." Grunted Tatsurion.

"Y?" Asked Chavez. "Who is he?" He looked at Tatsurion with some suspicion.

The three Adepts looked at each other's nervously. They didn't tell the masters anything about Y and kept their promise, but Tatsurion didn't make it.

"He's a creature residing in your world." Said Tatsurion. "We encounter him when I almost die."

"You didn't tell us about it." Said Chavez looking at the adepts.

The three were nervous and it was Ray who answered first.

"That creature made up promise not to say anything and he'll agree to bring Bob to the temple after he saved us." Said Ray.

"It was the only way we could help Bob." Said Gabriel.

"..." Chavez said nothing for a few seconds. "Where is the creature now?" He then asked.

"He is still in our world...He claimed to be here for a year now." Said Allie.

"You will explain me this later...The name of the creature is Y?" Asked Chavez.

"Yes...He knows a few things about the creature we report you and those new rules of dueling." Said Gabriel.

Chavez knew he couldn't summon Y since it is clearly not his true name.

"A creature who know a little too much for my liking." Said Tatsurion wary. "Still more trustable than Skycrusher."

"I can here you." Grunted Skycrusher.

"So he might have an answer about this." Said Gabriel.

"About that stupid water creature...Bring him here...He might know a few things...But I can't guarantee his safety if he said something wrong." Grunted Skycrusher.

"Reef Prince Glu-urrgle!" Shouted Gabriel after he received the authorisation.

The water civilisation symbol appeared and Gargle jumped out of it. He was a water creature that walked on his 2 long and skinny hands while he used his 2 feet for hand job. His body is clear blue with white lines of different size inside his transparent body. His head is bigger than his body. He has 2 tentacles on the top of his head on each side. His eyes are low on his head and are shining of blue light. He doesn't have a mouth but white circles form a mouth.

"Hello G-abriel." Said Gargle. He then saw Skycrusher grunting at him and he hid behind Gabriel.

"Do not worry...He won't try anything." Said Ray.

"Why G-abriel called me?" Asked Gargle.

"Did you civilisation started searching about the cause of this?" Asked Gabriel.

Gargle looked at the gray rock and some gray magma that is depriving of mana in the fire civilisation. He analysed it for a few minutes before giving the results.

"Affirmative. Searched started, but no result yet." Answered Gargle. "Not enough data to explain cause." His eyes went out of his head and zoomed on the gray substance. "Expanding as we are speaking...Very slowly."

"That doesn't help us." Said Chavez. "Maybe this Y will have more information. When we will return, I want him to be brought to the temple...We have to question him."

"Water civilisation is useless hum?" Asked Skycrusher looking at the water creature.

Gargle was about to reply when everyone else glared at him. They didn't want a meaningless fight. He said nothing or splashed water at the lord.

"This is the first time it happens." Said Gabriel to his defense. "First time is always longer. It is also not normal to happen...But there is someone who knew about this."

"If he knows about the cause and the water civilisation ignores it...Then he cannot be from nature civilisation too...Only light could be possible." Grunted Tatsurion.

"But then he will lie...Which is not something they could do." Said Chavez.

Gilaflame grunted a few things and Chavez understood partially about it.

"Amigo...I didn't get all of that." Said Chavez.

"He said that he might be a hybrid...Who acted on his own." Said Skycrusher.

"Possible." Said Tatsurion. "I do it too."

"Alright...We have no more reason to stay here." Said Chavez.

They parted away and returned to the temple.

* * *

**San Champion**

Diane walked down the street to return home. It was starting to get late and the sky was slowly getting darker as the sun went down. She walked alone when she heard a sound. She recognised it and she took her glove.

"Alright...I hope you are here." Said Diane.

She turned her glove into the gauntlet and she heard something behind her.

"You sure come here fast." Said Diane.

"I wasn't that far." Said the voice. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

She turned around and she saw the creature Y, floating in the air.

"Not that long remember." Said Diane.

"I know." Said Y. He moved his hands that got out of the cape and putted it under his chin. "So...Another creature of the void?"

"Yes." Said Diane.

"Let's do it fast. I don't want us to get caught by the temple." Said Y.

"Let's go then." Said Diane.

They walked at the source of the sound, ready to fight a creature of the Null.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 4.

Chapter 5: Caught on the spot.


	6. Chapter 5: Caught on the spot

AC: This is chapter 5. No epic fight scene since it's Y.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Caught on the spot**

Diane stood by the side of Y and they moved at the direction of the sound. Y walked by her side with small footstep, small enough not to show the legs under the cape.

"All of this is starting to worry me." Said Diane.

"What do you mean?" Asked Y.

"The creatures of the Null are getting more numerous and powerful." Commented Diane.

"...I notice it too." Commented Y. "But you shouldn't be worry about it. We will destroy all of them."

"I know. I'm not that worried with you here." Said Diane with a small smile.

They continued until they reached the source of the sound at the port.

"The port...This place always has a weaker veil. Someone should deal with it eventually." Commented Y. "Anyway...I can see him right now."

They saw the gray creature of the Null. He was the same size of Y. He has the morphology of a Gargoyle with the two arms and two legs and two long wings on his back. His hand has long white claw and his back, there long sharp horns. He wears a loincloth of gray color. There's gun in at the place of his left hand and a sword at the place of his right hand. His eyes were empty and it was clear he just came here.

"He didn't have time to fuel with mana." Said Y.

"He's...ugly." Commented Diane. The monster scared her but she stood her ground. "Anyway...We will beat him."

"Just do like I teach you." Said Y putting himself in battle position.

"He's coming." Said Diane.

"Have fun creature of the Null." Said Y without any fear.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

The three adepts were with Master Chavez, Master Nadia and Master Jaha.

Master Jana is the master of the darkness civilisation. She is cure from her curse and she is now adjusted to her normal appearance. She is a tall Caucasian woman with pale brown eyes. She has dark long hair that end with purple skull and a gray one on the top of her head. She wears a long purple dress that started below her shoulder. The dark purple dress also had a few green lines on it. On her back, she had a green cape.

Master Nadia is a woman who is dating Master Chavez. She is also a Caucasian woman with a beauty spot over her left part of her lips. She has green eyes. Her hairs are long and pink, longer on the two sides of her head. She wears a black long coat that is open. Under it, there is blue clothe from top to bottom with her boots of the same color.

They looked at the image the Stalker Sphere showed and they saw something they didn't expect.

"Who are they?" Asked Master Nadia.

Ray, Gabriel and Allie recognised Y who is currently fighting a creature of the Null. He was more like dodging the creature of the Null and giving a few punches. He didn't seem to take the enemy seriously.

"Anything to say?" Asked Chavez.

The two other masters looked at the three adepts. They knew what's going on since Chavez explained them what happened. The three were about to be punished by the masters when they saw what's happening.

"Yes." Said Ray. "That's the creature Y fighting against the Null creature."

Y dodged another attack and a sword of mana appeared on his right hand. He blocked the sword of the gray creature without problem and he gave a kick at the face.

"The other one is a human...Maybe the one who call him with the gauntlet." Said Nadia. "She is a woman around your age."

The three teenagers saw her face and they recognise her.

"Diane!" They shouted surprise.

"You know her?" Asked Jaha.

"We meet her recently at school. We didn't know anything about that...And she couldn't summon him since Y is here for a year." Said Gabriel.

"Or so he claim." Said Jaha.

"We should go there and bring them here while we can. The fight will not continue forever." Said Chavez.

"I think we should do that. They will have no choice but to listen to us." Said Nadia.

"I'll stay here and watch what will happen next. They might move eventually." Said Jaha.

* * *

**Port of San Champion**

Y dodged another attack and he countered by slashing the back of the monster.

"I thought you hated violence." Said Diane. She raised her gauntlet and created a shield when a blast of the gun the Null creature was fire.

"I hate wars but I'm not that much against fighting." Replied Y raising his hand and shooting a beam of energy at the Null creature.

The Null creature survived and he fired a few bullet at Y. Y moved his cape and the bullets broke at the contact of the cape. Y then moved the cape and decided to finish it when he felt he will be in trouble soon. He felt being watched and he suddenly threw a beam at the Null creature and defeated him.

"Let's get out of here." Said Y.

"Why?" Asked Diane.

"We don't have-" Y was cut.

"WAIT!" Shouted the voice of Master Chavez.

He arrived first on the back of his partner Gilaflame the assaulter. Master Jaha, Ray, Allie and Gabriel arrived after him.

"We were about to leave." Said Y. He looked at Diane. "Let's go."

"Wait...'Maybe we should talk to them." Said Diane.

Y looked at her annoyed but his eyes weren't that much expressive.

"Please wait." Said Ray exhausted. "We need to talk to you."

"Y...We have important question for you." Said Jaha.

Y looked at the Masters and then at the adepts. He glared at the three a little.

"You told them." Grunted Y.

"Tatsurion told us who you were." Said Chavez. Y calm down and stopped grunting. "We inspected the Kaiju realm of the fire civilisation and we didn't find more information. We need your help."

"We should help them. They are going to the Kaiju realm instead of us." Said Diane.

Y looked at her.

"*Sigh* Alright...Only because Diane says yes. If it was from me...I'll say screw you and the kaijus." Said Y.

Gilaflame grunted at him and said something.

"You got what you asked so shut up." Replied Y to the drakon. "Adepts...I'll forgive you since Tatsurion didn't make the promise." Said Y calmer.

They started walking at the direction of the temple. It was quiet except from the Masters talking between themselves about the situation and about Y. They knew he had issues with Fire creatures, but they are not sure if it's just them.

"So...How did you two meet?" Asked Ray.

"Me and Y...Well...It was last year, when those monsters attacked the city. I was about to get kill when he rescue me. He said he'll stay in our world and we became friend. He also gave me-" Diane was cut by Y.

"That will be enough. They don't have to know everything. Especially about my gift."

Diane said nothing and she talked about what she had done with Y when they were together. When they asked Y his activities, he said nothing except mind their business.

They finally reached the temple and the masters looked at Diane.

"What you are about to see must be a secret." Said Jaha.

"Alright." Said Diane. "So...What does it look like inside?"

"Nothing very exceptional. Pyramid where much better." Said Y.

"Someone is interested I see. Let's go." Said Jaha with some sarcasm.

They entered inside the place and they walked in the temple. They continued deeper in the temple and Diane watched around. Diane started to ask a few questions about the temple and about them. She didn't really stop. Y smirked at the annoyance of the Duelmasters. Since he wore his mask, it wasn't that importance and no one see his smirk.

"Alright...I think that's enough question." Said Y. "I can explain a few things later."

"How did you get the gauntlet?" Asked Jaha.

They joined Nadia who was waiting for them.

"Well-" She was cut by Y.

"You don't need to answer that."

"Alright Y." Said Diane.

"So this is the two who fought this creature." Said Nadia.

"Yes. This is Diane and the creature Y." Said Gabriel.

"Good. We ask you to come here because we have a few questions." Said Nadia.

"It's about what we found out in the Kaiju realm." Said Ray.

"The Null is expanding." Said Allie.

"Even the water civilisation doesn't know about the cause. They are those who had the best change to have an answer." Said Gabriel.

Diane didn't seem confuse by this.

"I thought you said it cannot expand." Said Diane.

"It should expand...Unless..." Y then stopped talking.

"Unless what?" Asked Jaha. "You keep something from us right?"

"I don't have to answer everything." Said Y glaring at Jaha. "Piss me off and I'm out."

"If you try that, we can banish you back to the Kaiju realm." Replied Jaha.

"Try that and I'll block your spell." Threated Y.

"Please. We have to know what is going on if we want to protect the realm." Said Ray.

"Y...We should find out what is going on." Said Diane. "You cannot let the kaiju realm be destroyed...Even if you don't care."

Y looked at Diane. He said nothing, but he sighted in annoyance. His cape became bigger at the chest section as if he crossed his arms. Diane looked at him and gave him some pressure.

"...Alright." Said Y. "I just can't say no to you Diane...Okay...What I should start with...Maybe...No...Hum..." Thought Y.

"You can start by the source of the expansion of the Null." Said Nadia who didn't want to wait for too long.

"Alright...There is two things for the Kaiju realm to expand." Said Y. "If those two things isn't happening at the same time, nothing will happen because the balance is maintain. The monarchs must be present in their civilisation and distribute some of their surplus of mana. The Null will not expand because the mana given by the monarchs will maintain the balance. If they are absent, it isn't bad if the source of all mana is present." Said Y. He looked at Diane and she nodded. "No one knows what the source of mana is or what it looked like. It can be a crystal, a creature, or the core of the Kaiju realm. If this source of mana is gone and the Monarchs, it is then that the Null could expand."

"Well...The Moarchs are K.O. in the Null zone." Said Gabriel.

Y eyes became bigger and he pointed his fingers at Gabriel.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Y. "If all places...THERE! How did this happen?" He shouted. He then grunted and return calm. "Can you explain it?"

Everyone looked at Y. They saw him panicking for a second and they knew it is very bad. They explained to them what happen for the Monarchs to remain unconscious in the Null zone.

"I see." Said Y calms one again. "This isn't good...It explains why Null creatures appeared. Mana is always needed to create something alive or looked alive...Even if it doesn't have mana...The Null is feeding from the mana the Monarchs give to the Null. It absorbs the mana."

"Then...We have to get them out of here." Said Chavez. "But we don't know where Artifacts are."

"...The artifacts of the five civilisations...It is true that this can wake them up." Said Y. "You need to find it if you want to stop the problem."

"That helps us a lot." Said Allie.

"Thank you for sharing that information's." Said Chavez.

"...You are welcome." Said Y. He said it a little sincere and a little sarcastically.

"Alright. You know we cannot allow you to go free around here." Said Jaha.

"Do not worry about me. I know how this world works thanks to Diane. You would have notice if I cause trouble." Said Y with a smile under his mask.

"Sorry but those are the rules here." Replied Nadia. "You cannot remain here since you are a creature of the Kaiju realm."

"I do not want to return there and I will not. After the war...I rather be here and do nothing." Said Y.

"And you Diane...I don't know how you learn the kaijudo but you can continue your training at the temple if you want." Said Nadia looking at her.

"Y trained me well...I don't know how he know about it but he showed me." Said Diane.

"Y trained you?" Asked Ray.

"I'm a little special. I watched you long enough to know a few tricks on my own." Said Y. "Some creatures believe I'm...omniscient." Y then chuckled. "But I'm not...Maybe." There is a few seconds of silence before Y spoke again. "Don't be afraid. I don't do evil...It makes me sick. I will never stand in your way. But I will not join you or return to the realm."

"I think it's a good idea that I join you." Said Diane. "I think you are interesting. I've saw Ray a few times and even if I don't know you a lot...I know you are a good guy and...You wouldn't be here if they weren't good as Y claim them to be."

"What did you say about us?" Asked Chavez.

"You think we creature are like...Pokémon...Now that I have something more appropriate and simple to compare. We are not puppets use to fight against each other's." Said K. "Also the fact that you cause some trouble in the Kaiju realm for a while. After all, the group that cause trouble come from the kaijudo. Duelmasters caused chaos and aggravate the situation."

"..." The Masters said nothing.

"You should know it's not like that anymore. Think about me and Bob. Do you think I was threating him that way? He's my friend." Said Ray.

"It's only an exception of the rules." Replied Y.

"I'll accept your suggestion. I think it is the right choice Y." Said Diane.

"..." Y grunted between frustration and fury. "FINE! Diane! Do what you want?! I do not trust them enough to stay with them. I'll always be here to help you as long as you are here on Earth. You just have to call me. If it's in Kaiju realm...Don't count on me. I have enough of this place. I'm out!" Finished Y before flying on the roof and passing through with his power.

The Masters didn't have the time to banish him. They didn't expect that. The adepts didn't warn them.

"He did it once again." Said Ray.

Diane looked in the air and she said nothing.

"I hope he doesn't hate me." Said Diane quietly.

"I'm sure he's not." Said Ray.

"Alright. It's time to show you around." Said Chavez.

He started walking with Diane when Gabriel looked at Nadia and Jaha.

"Why didn't you try to erase her memory?" Asked Allie. She was glad it wasn't the case but she wanted to know.

"Because she is our only connection with Y. We will need him again." Said Jaha.

"True...But...Why doesn't he trust us?" Wondered Gabe.

"Who knows...He might be very old." Said Nadia. "The probability is very high."

In another room of the temple, Y appeared. He never leaved the place. He was searching for a tablet for a while and he found it. He picked the table with a creature of the Fire civilisation. He thought about going to search for the creature.

Y raised his hand and he stopped.

"I think the port will be a better place to do this." Said Y.

He then really flied away.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 5.

Chapter 6: Bargain and new chance.


	7. Chapter 6: Bargain and new chance

AC: This is chapter 6. You will see which Fire Creature that will protect Diane too.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bargain and new chance**

It was late during the night. The port of San Champion was desert for now and no one walked around. The sound of footstep can be heard under the stars and the crescent moon. It was loud and resonating like metal. The only one who could make this sound is Y, walking in the port during the night. He flied to the port before deciding to walk a little. He didn't walk too often, but when he felt like it, he walks. He continued until he reached the end of the port. He looked around to make sure no one is here.

"Look at me...I said I will not return to the Kaiju realm...And am I doing now? Exactly what I said I wouldn't. Well...Only for a moment." Said Y.

He took the tablet of the fire creature and he looked at it.

"Hum...He's there." Commented Y. "It's a good thing this tablet was updated. I would have been longer to localize him if I didn't know the location name."

He looked at the horizon and said nothing.

"Time to open the veil." Said Y.

He was a creature and he didn't know how to open the veil before. That was until he spied on the Duelmasters, adepts and acolytes that he learns how to do it. He was only watching by curiosity but now, his curiosity rewards him by accomplishing this mission by himself.

"No gauntlet...No problem." Said Y.

He took a deep breath and he raised his fingers. He then slowly moved it down and he opened a gate in the veil. He moved it slowly in case he lost control of the gate and became a door with free entrance to Earth. After a while, he finished opening the gate and he looked at it. He seemed to do it without any problem, but he had trouble doing it without causing trouble. He was strong and powerful, with great control of his mana, but he is not a human who can control the veil easily.

"That was harder than I thought...Luckily I'll do it only another time when I come back..." Said Y with his voice shaking lightly. "Time to go."

He then entered in the gate to the other side. When he finished passing through, he was in the Fire civilisation. He was on a cliff near a big cavern at the bottom. He looked at it and he saw no one around there.

"This is where you exile yourself... Kiln Canyon." Commented Y.

He didn't really like to ask here from a creature, but him, he was the only who didn't make him too much sick to ask for. He wasn't in the war last year; he was mourning and living in solitude.

"I know why...But it's best I don't go too strong with my knowledge and more with why I came here...I need to be 100% serious here. He isn't one who can take a joke...Even less these days." Said Y who doubt he'll do what he said.

He then fled in the air and he moved at the direction of the cavern. When he reached it, he dropped himself on the ground and he walked with large step and the blue armor covering his legs are revealed for an instant. He was then at the entrance of the cavern and he stopped moving.

"Hello! Are you in there? I need to talk to you!" Shouted Y.

His voice resonated in the cavern, but nothing answered him. Y continued walking and entered in the cavern. Each step made him go deeper and he saw a pillar with broken chain on it and some Quillspike fur on it. He knew a Quillspike was there, but he saw that whoever was there had been freed and not killed like a sacrifice.

"I know you are here! I have to talk to you! You the only one I can trust in the Kaiju realm!" Shouted Y.

It wasn't entirely true. If Y said the true sentence, it will be: «The only one I mistrust the less». He waited for a while for an answer and he grunted. He continued walking until he started to hear a sound. Something was breathing slowly and surely deep in the cavern. The sound was slow and regular.

"I'm surprise he wasn't snoring." Said Y.

He walked until he saw it. He saw the Fire creature sleeping quietly, even for his immense size. He didn't hear Y and continued sleeping. He continued walking closer and he touched the tail on his back and it didn't react.

"*Sigh* I have to use some strength to wake you up." Said Y.

He raised his hands and called his energy. He focused it when the Fire creature opened his shining green eyes. He moved his tail and Y flied backward, dodging an attack.

"WAIT!" Screamed Y when the creature raised his weapon.

"What are you and what do you want with me?" Asked the Fire creature. His weapon still pointed at Y.

"I'll repeat what I've said earlier without shouting Brutalus. You didn't hear me since you were sleeping. I know you are here. I have to talk to you. You the only one I can trust in the Kaiju realm." Said Y.

"...It doesn't concern me. You cannot trust a dragon without honor. You cannot even trust a dragon to help a...hybrid of...light and water. How can you even trust a stranger?" Said Brutalus.

Brutalus is a Fire dragon. His scales are purple and covered all of his body except the top of his head and his nose. His head, his nose and the top of his hands with 4 fingers are black. He has short red horns on his noses and a long one on the top of his head. He has long gray hair and also a gray beard under his purple jaw. He wears multiple brown/green metal pieces or armor on his chest, legs and a knee and his arms, but not his purple stomach or, head, hands and feet. On his right arm, he has a missile launcher armed with missile in it. Another piece of armor is on his crotch covering that part between his legs. He has a long purple tail on his back that ended with silver plates on it. His left wing is covered with metal and chain, the wing he lost when Tatsurion broke it with his spikes.

Y saw that last piece of armor between his legs, but he didn't comment on it. It wasn't the time for this. He looked higher and he estimated that he is around 100 ft. tall, but his estimation can be wrong.

"It is because of your previous actions that I am asking for your help. You don't know me but I know a little about you." Said Y.

"Previous action?" Asked Brutalus.

"I know what happen when Moorna took Tatsurion's mother as hostage. You didn't accept to take your revenge and free her." Said Y. "Also your regret for the crimes you committed when you attack Tatsurion family."

"I realise too late my mistakes." Replied Brutalus. "I attacked his family and lost my wing as a prize. I have lost my honor and my wing. I will never reclaim any of those. Just go and leave me here."

"You claim to have lost your honor. Yet...I think what you did for Tatsurion was honorable and also the fact that you refuse to obtain vengeance. I think you still have your honor; Even a greater honor than the dragon honor. You-" Y was cut by Brutalus.

"Do not try to charm me by your words...You will not until you stated your business. Tell me why you come here, so you can leave after my answers bring you deception." Said Brutalus.

"You want to say no and stay in your exile...Anyway...I don't take no for an answers." Said Y with a giggles. "I have come here to ask for your help. I didn't want to come in the Kaiju realm and I did it too meet you and no one else."

"Get to the point." Said Brutalus. He wasn't impatient; he just wanted to get over this.

"Alright. I need your help to protect a human. Her name is Diane and she is a good friend of mine. I told her and the Duelmasters that I will not come in the Kaiju realm and I am not feeling secure to let her come here with a random creature protecting her. I want someone trustable to watch her. From what happen here during the times I was here and some knowledge I obtain...I thought it will be you."

"...How do you know about the fight here?" Asked Brutalus.

"I was there...And not there at the same time. I am omniscient...maybe." Said Y. _You have to say it. _

"..." Brutalus said nothing but he dropped himself at the level of Y. "I'm sorry but I cannot accept. I am condemned to exile and I cannot end it. I have to remain here for the rest of my life. A dragon without his wings cannot go anywhere else." Said Brutalus.

He looked at the sky for one seconds, thinking about flying again.

"I think I have something that can make you change idea...I came here for a yes...So I'm ready to bargain with you." Said Y.

"...Alright...What do you have to make me change idea?" Asked Brutalus without any hope that will satisfy him.

"What about I restore your broken wing?" Asked Y giving him a glare that Brutalus cannot identify.

"You cannot restore my wing...Even mana cannot heal it...That is why I am exile." Said Brutalus.

Y made a sound with his tongue saying the dragon was wrong in a way.

"I know how to restore your wing: The Spell of Swift Regeneration." Said Y.

"...I do not know of this spell...But I'm sure it will not work." Said Brutalus. "How can you use that spell anyway?"

"...*Sigh* Tough one...You can at least have hoped." Said Y.

"...I lost that long ago." Said Brutalus. "I've been exile for so long...Hope turned into disappointment. I gave it up so I won't fall into despair."

"...That is a smart more...In a way." Said Y. "But the spell can give you back your wing."

"..." Brutalus looked at him in disbelief.

"About your question about how I know spells. I am good at lot of things. A few that I don't want, but I have to deal with it. It's not because I'm a creature that I can't use spell." Said Y with a smirk behind his mask. "Anyway, just take out those plates and I'll show you. If it's not working...Then you have at least tried."

"...Fine." Said Brutalus.

He putted his hands on the back of the armor and on the chain that restrain his broken wing. He then unchained his wing and the metal plate felt on the ground with a loud bang. He then open it and Y saw how badly damage it was. Holes were everywhere and could make him fly. The scars were present and it was visually clear it would close and be fully heal.

"If you can restore my wing...I promise I'll watch over this human." Said Brutalus who didn't believe it much, but there is a small pinch in his voice that showed that he hoped that will work.

"If you can fly again...Remember that you already have your honor...Maybe not the dragon honor...But a higher one." Said Y.

"If you say it." Said Brutalus.

"Alright...Are you ready?" Asked Y.

"Don't make me wait please." Said Brutalus.

"Alright. I will not leave some suspense then..." Said Y. Brutalus glared at him. "*Grunt* Essence of earth, draw forth swift regeneration!"

Vine-shaped patterns of energy appeared across the ground, just under Brutalus and moved at the direction of his broken wing. It covered it for a few seconds with his green like of mana and energy and blinded the dragon that looked at it with expectation and hope. After the spell his done, Brutalus had his eyes closed by the light.

"...You can look at it." Said Y. "I think I did a great job."

Brutalus opened his eyes and he moved his broken wing. He then felt the resistance of the air around him and he looked at it and gasped. His wing was finally restored to his glory. It was as if he was never injured by Tatsurion. He gave an immense smile of joy when he saw it. He never thought he would have his wing back, even in his dream. He suddenly grabbed Y who was caught by surprise and he was lifter to the level of the dragon eyes. His eyes were thankful for what he did. His grasp was also light around the body of Y and he knew it wasn't threatening him.

"Thank you...Whoever you are...I never thought it would...work. My wing is back thanks to you." He said with joy. He then lost his smile. "But I am not sure I can...return with the others. They will think that everything is back to normal...After what I lived?"

"Nothing will be back to normal. You become better in yourself. Listen Brutalus...I've use the spell and you have a second chance in your life...Don't waste it on Moorna. She doesn't really deserve it." Said Y.

"I know that...Not after what she did to Tatsurion..." He looked on the ground. "Thanks for the second chance as you said. I will not waste it...So...I'll hang up to my promise. You want me to watch and protect a human?"

"Yes. She is a very important friend of mine and...I did an exception to myself by coming here. I want you to protect her when she called you." Said Y.

"...I accept the task. After what you did...How can I say no?" Said Brutalus. "It will not be honorable."

"Yeah. Saying no now will make you a jerk." Said Y. "You don't know what she looked like so...I'll arrange a meeting on Earth soon. I just have to drag her somewhere isolated...You are not discreet in a city with building mostly smaller than you." Chuckled Y.

"True." Said Brutalus who could guess by the human size.

"One more thing...When I ask you to protect her...There is no special situation when you can refuse it." Said Y. "I think you know what I mean."

"...Yes..." He said looking at the altar with the broken chain of the Headstrong Wandered.

"Good. I'll be leaving now. You can use those wings now. They need exercise about so much time." Said Y.

Brutalus putted him on the ground and he let him go. He walked a little away before returning to Earth. He opened another door in the veil, slowly like last time and passed to the other side. He then closed it.

"Pleasure to bargain with you." Said Y just before the veil is closed again.

Brutalus looked at it and said nothing. He then walked outside the cavern and looked in the air. He smiled when he opened his wings and moved them up and down. He then quitted the ground and rose in the air. He then started flying again.

"You never know what you held important until you lost it." Commented Brutalus.

He looked at the cavern of his exile for a while, wondering if he should stay there or not. It had become his home now and he is not sure about what will be the best choice. He then shook his head, it didn't matter for now. He can fly and that is important.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 6.

You notice that Y talk alone and by himself. Well, it will happen often...Very often when he is alone. He just do that.

Chapter 7: Meeting of the second guardian.


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the second guardian

AC: Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Meeting the second guardian**

Diane was in her chamber and she read a book. While she was doing that, she heard a sound on the window. She tried to ignore it at the beginning. The sound continued for a while and she picked her nose out of the book and she saw Y tapping the window. She walked at the direction of the window and she opened it.

"Y...What are you doing here?" She asked quietly. "It's getting late you know."

"I know." Said Y. "Listen...I'm sorry for shouting at you...We have a disagreement and I should shout at you...I should have shout at the Duelmasters."

"No...You should shout at anyone. This isn't your style." Said Diane looking at him.

"Maybe...Anyway...I'm not just here to say I'm sorry...I said that I will not come with you to the Kaiju realm...I'm serious about it...Sorry...But...I found out someone who will protect you in the Kaiju realm...Another guardian." Said Y.

"...I'm glad you aren't angry at me...Wait...You go to the Kaiju realm?" She asked surprise.

"I know...But I didn't want a random creature to protect you. Do not worry, I found someone trustable." Said Y. "You will use your gauntlet to conjure him."

"Alright...I'll try tomorrow." Said Diane.

"It will be this night. It is dark and he is not someone discreet by...his size." Said Y. "We need to go a little away." He then showed his hand.

"We need to fly...Why don't you use levitation and I'll be by your side like always?" Asked Diane.

"I thought you'll prefer that way." Said Y.

Diane smiled and she took his hand. He raised her in the air and he moved his cape around her.

"It's not a warm night." Said Y.

They then flew in the air outside the city at the direction of the woods and the mountains. Y used his mana to fly faster than usual. Diane was against his armor, under the cape and she saw their destination. Y then landed on the mountain and she looked around. She saw a big hole at the top of the mountain.

"What's that hole?" Asked Diane.

"I don't really know...But I can feel some mana...The mana of the Fire civilisation monarch resting there. He woke up last year...Because he was back in the Kaiju realm and a war occurred pretty fast." Commented Y. "It disturbed the realm and when the door open...I took my chance to come here."

"How did you return to the Kaiju realm?" Asked Diane.

"Something called plagiarism." Said Y. "I used a similar way to open the veil and find a guardian for you. It wasn't easy, but I offer him something that gave him what he lost."

"Alright...So...How do I call him?" Asked Diane.

Y took out a tablet out of his cape and gave it to Diane. She looked at it and she read the description.

"Brutalus." Said Diane. "An armored dragon...Even without his wing...He seemed strong, but...It said that it cost a lot of mana and I don't think I have enough for it."

"You don't have to worry about it." Said Y. "There are a few things I'll explain to you."

"You can start now if we have time." Said Diane. She looked at her watch. "We have plenty of time."

"Alright...It's about the gauntlet. I've cut you when you talk to them...Because they will get suspicious if they knew about the gauntlet origin." Said Y.

"...I know. You never interrupt me like that." Said Diane. "You never told me to keep it a secret. You know I hold secret when you want me to keep it."

"You're always a little too frank with everyone when not told to hold secret. Anyway...The gauntlet you have is a little like Ray. Ray gauntlet is an evolve form of the original. This gauntlet gives you the power to call one of us from the Kaiju realm to your location. What is special about this one and Ray's one is that it amplifies your power. The mana is increase and you can summon stronger creature by using less mana than normally. Compare to Ray, this gauntlet amplifies it much more than any other gauntlet. I have done a few things to it and it is best you ignore all of it. It is a complicated measure that only I and the first Duelmasters know about. The first are dead with their secret too." Finished Y.

"So...I can call him." Said Diane.

"Yes...When you meet him...Watch out...He is tall." Said Y.

"...Alright." Said Diane. "...I...Just say Brutalus to call him?"

"Yes. Just Brutalus. I know...A lot of them had very complicated name and when one had a normal...Well...Latin name...It's weird for the creature." Said Y chuckling.

"Yeah...Tatsurion the Unchained and you...Y. Both is weird." Commented Diane.

"Don't insult my name that way. You know it's just to simplify my name." Said Y.

"I know...Alright...Let's do it...Just like you show me... Brutalus!" Shouted Diane when she called him.

The symbol of the Fire civilisation appeared and the symbol was enormous. Then, the giant purple armored dragon came out of the symbol and landed in front of them. Brutalus stood with all his size. No one said nothing and Brutalus looked at them. Diane had her mouth open, surprise by Brutalus, being a giant. Tatsurion was the biggest creature she saw, except the first one, but she didn't remember that much.

"You summon me?" Asked Brutalus.

"Yes...Y asked me...T-to call you here so I can meet you." Said Diane slowly and afraid.

She is still afraid of monsters and a giant one is scarier than Gilaflame when she met him.

Y held his hand around her to calm her fear and reminding her that he is here to protect her.

Brutalus knee in front of her and he dropped his hand on the ground. He then looked at her and said nothing. Diane understood his silent request. She let go of Y hand and climbed on Brutalus hand. He then lifted her in the air to the level of his face and he looked at Diane carefully. Y flew in the air and he rise at the same level than Diane.

"You are the one who I have to protect." Said Brutalus.

"Y...Yeah." Said Diane unsure.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Brutalus with a gentle voice.

"Euh...Well..." She couldn't say a sentence because of her nervously.

"Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you." Said Brutalus.

"He's telling the true." Said Y. "He is the one I trust enough to protect and watch you when you'll go to the kaiju realm."

"You sure see things in big." Commented Diane.

Y and Brutalus didn't realise she was using an expression.

"It's an expression..." Said Diane nervously.

"Diane. He is an honorable dragon who will not break his promise." Said Y. _He better not. _

Diane looked in the eyes of Brutalus and she saw that he wasn't a dragon with any bad intention. Also, she trusted what Y said without hesitation.

"How did he convince you for this?" Asked Diane. She then sat on his pawn, too tired to stand up any longer.

"He...restored my broken wing." Said Brutalus.

"...How's that important?" Asked Diane.

"If a dragon had a wing broken like me...He is cast away. My wing was broken by Tatsurion the unchained and I was condemn to exile." Said Brutalus.

"Why did he do that?" Asked Diane. She was also furious that he was exiled just for that.

"Well..." He dropped his head with some shame on his face. "We were hunting and...We attacked Tatsurion's family...I realise it too late and when I stopped Tatsurion from protecting his family...Before I realise it...He broke my wing. What I have done back them...Was my greatest regret and I'll never...I cannot arrange it." Finished Brutalus.

"Last year...Tatsurion mother had been taken hostage by Moorna who wanted revenge against him for betraying the armored dragon and siding with his mother." Said Y. "She wanted him to obtain his revenge for his broken wing and honor...Brutalus refused this and free Tatsurion mother. There was then a short fight before it was put to an end. That's the short version. For this action, I thought he deserves another chance to make things right."

"I am grateful for my wing back. I also promise to protect you with my life." Said Brutalus. "I always keep my promise."

"...I'm sure of it." Said Diane. She clenched her fist when she thought about Moorna. "This Moorna...Why would she do this to Tatsurion?"

"Tatsurion is a half-breed and dragons doesn't tolerate that. It's our dragon blood that goes in an inferior being...That's not what I really believe anymore." Said Brutalus.

"I never saw her, but...I cannot accept her doing that." Grunted Diane.

Brutalus decided not to talk about a few other things about Moorna.

"Let's not talk about her. I don't think she deserves to be speak off." Said Y, showing some fury or frustration, both Brutalus and Diane aren't sure. "A lot of creature had similar thought...But that is between civilisations and that leaded to wars."

"Alright." Said Brutalus. He moved his hand closer to his face. "What about you? I said a little about me and I think it will be fair to say a few things."

"True...Y is very secretive so you won't find out that much about him. Except that he usually doesn't like the Kaiju realm and showing greater knowledge that most people...But he doesn't know how to use a microwave without electrocuting himself." Said Diane giggling.

Brutalus didn't know what a microwave is, but he can guess it was painful. He knew what electrocution is.

"Yeah. I'm sooo clumsy that I don't know how to use something I saw for the first time." Replied Y looking to the left and puffed.

"About me...I can say that I'm a studious girl who live in the town close to here since 3 years ago. I lived elsewhere before when dad got a promotion. My parents are great and take care of me, although, they are often working during the day. I don't have many friends but I don't really care about it. What can I say more? Hum...I don't have anything special that took me out of other people." Said Diane.

"A boring normal girl." Said Y.

"You say I'm boring?" Asked Diane.

"That's the description." Said Y. "You tell me something out of ordinary once."

"If it is about our meeting...It's special but not of his interest." Said Diane.

"I'm sure you have something special." Said Brutalus.

"Well...Not really. Under my shirt, I used something hard to compress my chest." Said Diane. "That's all."

"Hum...You never told me that." Said Y. "Now I want an exclusive look."

Diane wanted to punch him, but he is out of range.

"I have a big breast and I press it so it looks smaller." Said Diane. "I can also ask Brutalus to fire his weapons."

"Let's...not go into that." Said Brutalus.

"Nothing sticking out about me...Let's continue talking about something else...I don't have much time but I'm sure you want to know what is going on." Said Diane.

"True. I'm sure Y didn't help me if there wasn't a situation too." Said Brutalus. "Everyone as another objective."

"Not for me...But there are bad things happening in your world and this world. I don't really care but she cares." Said Y. He explained everything.

Brutalus listened to everything he said and he gasped surprise when he learned about the Null expanding. He was also surprise that Moorna lost some of her power because the mana was decreasing.

"I haven't notice it." Said Brutalus.

"That's because you don't use much of your mana. So you don't have felt the effect and you won't." Said Y.

"What did you say?" Asked Brutalus.

"You won't fell the effect. You don't have to worry." Said Y.

"..." Brutalus said nothing.

Diane stood up on his palm and she walked near his face. She raised her hand and putted it on the nose of Brutalus. He felt that and looked at her.

"It's soft." She commented.

"It's sensible part." Said Brutalus. He smiled and added. "I don't dislike it."

Diane moved her hand on his nose and she could see in his eyes that he liked the touch. She stopped after a few seconds.

"Alright. I think it's time we return to our home." Said Diane. "It's really late now."

"Alright." Said Brutalus putting her on the ground. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Me too." Said Diane. She moved her gauntlet and she brought him back to his home when she was off his hand.

"So...What do you think of your new guardian?" Asked Y.

"Why do you define yourself and him as guardian?" Asked Diane.

Y used his power and made her fly once again under his cape and against him. Only her head was outside the cape. She looked at him from under and Y looked forward.

"It's...I like it that way." Said Y.

Diane wondered if he lied or honest, maybe even both.

"I'm glad you're worried for my safety." Said Diane. Her cheeks turned red. "I'm also glad Brutalus got his wing back."

"I hope he'll use them wisely." Said Y. "I'm your guardian. So I have to look for your safety."

"...We are friends." Said Diane. "You're not only my guardian."

"..." Y said nothing.

The rest of the travel was done silently. Diane was just staying against him and found it a little romantic, in a way. She wasn't a princess, but his guardian and friend is a tall and powerful knight who wants to protect her. Especially the way he held her with his arms under the cape in a protective way. Y didn't seem to realise it, but he held her against his chest, strong and soft at the same time. They spend a year together and nothing was the same for both of them compared to when they first met.

"We are here." Said Y putting her in her house. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Said Diane. "Sleep well."

"I will...As long as you are safe." Said Y before flying away.

* * *

AC: Here's then end of chapter 7.

It is the first time Y used the word guardian in the story, but I'll explain later why he considers himself that way. The more Diane and Y are together and alone, this word will come out.

Chapter 8: Null with blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 8: Null with blue eyes

AC: Here's the chapter 8. The first main enemy will appear.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Null with blue eyes**

School was already over. It was a few days after she met with Brutalus. She trained with the kaijudo art with the Duelmasters and she progressed fast. She had experience with Y and the special gauntlet was helping her a lot. She walked at the direction of her home when she saw her friend joining her.

"Yvan. You're a little late and I stopped waiting for you." Said Diane.

"So...We continue on our project after school?" He asked. "Or you have to go to train martial arts?"

"We should continue the project today." Said Diane.

"I'm surprise you accepted Martial arts. I thought you preferred spending time at the library or at home?" He asked.

"Alright. Let's go to the library." She said with a smile.

They walked at the direction of the library.

* * *

**Kaijudo temple**

Ray, Allie and Gabriel were continuing their training for a while when Master Chavez came to them.

"Where is Diane?" He asked.

"She is not here today. She said that she has to continue a project with her partner Yvan." Said Ray.

"Alright. Me and the other masters wanted to talk with Y and see if she could obtain more information about the Null and if he had an idea about what we could do." Said Chavez.

"You're talking about how to get the Monarch out of the Null?" Asked Gabriel. "Because I can only think about replenishing their mana so they can move outside the Null. Or we search for the artifacts so they can replenish their mana."

"Y has lots of knowledge and he might have an answer." Said Chavez. "One of our Stalker sphere also saw him taking a tablet of the Fire civilisation. He even said he'll being back in less than three weeks and not paid penalty."

"This is not a library. I guess he had some sense of humor." Said Allie.

"I hope he'll bring it back." Said Chavez. "It is not back yet."

"Alright. We will see her tomorrow and ask about it." Said Ray.

"I'll continue searching for a solution." Said Gabriel. "If the Monarchs are out, then the problem is solved."

"Alright. I'll return with the others." Said Chavez walking away.

Gabriel also walked away and continued searching for a solution and maybe a spell.

Someone joined the two remaining while they practice.

"Hi there." Said a female voice.

"Hi Lucy." Said Allie and Ray.

Lucy is a teenager around the same age than Allie and Ray. She is a friend of them during school. Lucy is a Caucasian girl who is now a little taller than her friends. She had long black hair and a part of it cover her right eye. She wears a pink shirt and under it, there is a green t-shirt. She wears a blue jean overall on her. In her pocket, she had her nature gauntlet.

She became a good duelmaster during her year of practice thanks to her friend.

"I'm here to continue training... Alakshmi isn't here." Said Lucy.

"She isn't coming often." Said Ray.

"Good thing." Said Allie glad she is there only once the week.

"She is still searching for the Choten." Said Ray. "She still hasn't her closure in all this. The Choten escaped again."

"I know. It's a good thing he hasn't shown sigh of life." Said Lucy.

During the day, they continued training together.

* * *

**Diane chamber**

Diane looked at the project she made with Yvan and she smiled. She felt satisfy. She looked at it with a smile.

"We've done a good job." She said satisfied.

"With who were you doing a good job?" Asked someone by the window.

Y was present outside near the window and looked at her.

"Yvan." Said Diane looking at him.

"Who's this Yvan?" He asked seriously.

"You know already." She answered to him. "Stop trying to be funny please."

"Alright." Said Y moving his head down for a second before rising it up again.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"You know the tablet I've passed you and you gave back?" Asked Y.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I need you to bring it back at the temple. I've forgot to brought it back and I don't want to wait three weeks." Said Y.

"It's not a library." Said Diane with a smile. "But I'll bring it back...So...Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to show you something I've train for a while...You know...It's too bad my world didn't focus that much on music." Said Y.

"What do you mean? You never play music to me." Said Diane.

"I practice one instrument. I...pick it up." Said Y.

"You mean steal it?" Asked Diane looked at Y with disapproval.

"Naw...I took it and leave some money...But it never passes by the register case." Said Y.

"Where did you find the money?" Asked Diane.

"The rich bully family. The one in your school and you talk about a few times." Said Y.

"Then I have no problem with that." Said Diane.

Y moved his cape and he showed the instrument in his hand.

"A harp?" Asked Diane surprise.

"Yes. I really like the sound of it and I practice it for a while." Said Y. "It's just a hobby when nothing is going on...And nothing is going on a lot of time."

"Can you play a little?" Asked Diane.

"Of course. I brought it for that." Said Y with a joyful voice.

He moved his giant finger on the small harp and he started to play with it. The notes started to resonate in the house and also in the street. The sound was slow and beautiful, but it felt a little as if a girl would play this instrument compare to a man. He continued for a while.

"So...What do you think?" Asked Y.

"It's very good...You missed a little at the end, but it's not important. You just still need practice. So...You sure you don't want to know more about the actual Duelmasters. They are not like you remember them." Commented Diane.

"...I don't want to have anything to do with them. Another Choten could be hidden among them you know. You can never be sure." Said Y.

"Alright." Said Diane. "But you should give them a chance."

"..." Y looked away from Diane. He sighed. "No...Maybe one day."

"That's all I need to hear from you right now." Said Diane. She moved her hand on Y armored hand. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow. It is the week-end and I only train the afternoon."

They stayed that way in silence for a few seconds before Y continued playing a little of his harp.

"Alright." Said Y. He then continued playing.

* * *

**Shopping mall: Afternoon**

Ray was with his mother at the shopping mall and he said nothing. He helped her with the shopping, but a mother cannot help but embarrass her child. He looked at his mother buying a new shirt.

His mother is Janet Pierce-Okamoto. She is a Caucasian woman with green eyes. She is a tall one with short blond hair that doesn't go lower than her neck. She wears red lipstick on her lips. She wears a red shirt and under it is a white T-shirt. She also wears a brown pant. She also wears her wedding ring of gold color.

"Mom...It's embarrassing." Said Ray when he followed his mother.

"Ray. You busted a few shirts when you fight against a few creatures during your duel, all that because you had to ride them. Tatsurion could be a little gentler. You need some to be replaced." Said Janet.

"We had to train harder." Said Ray.

"I know. Your father told me about it. Still...I can't believe that those creatures are appearing." Said his mother. "Anyway...We have finish now."

They then walked outside the shopping mall when they heard people screaming and running around.

The two looked at each other's and they ran at the source of the screaming when they saw a body on the ground. They saw a human unconscious with blood slowly spreading on the ground. It was a man and he was bitten at the chest.

"...He had been drain of his mana." Commented Ray.

"It is one of those Null creature right?" Asked his mother.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good thing you brought your gauntlet...but not me...I'll call the masters for help while you buy time." Said Janet. "Ray...Be careful."

"I will." Said Ray.

He ran at the direction of the sound and when he arrived, he saw the Null creature and he stopped when he saw it turning around.

"...Look at you...Where is your friend?" Asked the Null creature in a twisted way. The voice was similar to an adult human...But twisted like a demon.

Ray looked at it extremely confuse. He didn't know what to say or what to do for a second. He saw something different. His eyes were blue and shining, the same color than mana. If it was only that, his appearance made him worry. It was identical.

"What happen? It can't be...Now's not the time to think the worse! Tatsurion the Unchained!" Shouted Ray. _You have to come! _He said in his mind worried.

The Fire civilisation symbol appeared and Tatsurion jumped out.

"Why did you call me? I was going to visit my mother." Said Tatsurion to Ray.

"Bob. I need your help to stop...this." Said Ray pointing behind him.

Tatsurion turned around and he saw the Null creature. He was surprise by this before glaring at it.

He was gray like the others. Tatsurion is surprised...Because he was exactly like him, except that he is gray and that he didn't have his voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY FACE?!" Screamed Tatsurion.

"...Me?...I am a better version of you!" Said the Null creature. "I'm a...What the human I drain had in his mind? Hum...Doppelganger. You can call me Ratsution."

"You just switch the R and the T." Commented Ray.

"I don't have a good imagination...You don't recognise me right Ray? You too Tatsurion?" Said the blue eyes Ratsution.

"You just a clone...An insult to me!" Shouted Tatsurion furiously.

He fired a missile, but the Doppelganger did the same and the attack stopped by an explosion.

"No? I almost kill you...I almost drain all of your mana...But something killed me...But I was brought back." Said Ratsution. "If I drain all your mana...I will be...Alive! Then Ray will be mine...For anything I want to do. Because your life...Will give me free will."

"Wait...You were not like that before! You were a Null skull knight." Said Ray.

"When I drain his mana...I obtain his form...And a mind...When I drain the human mana...I obtain a life and became sentient." Answered Ratsution.

The two looked at him confused. He made no sense and even after what he meant. Ray then remembered that he needed mana to be alive. He also remembered what Y said.

"_This creature...It is a nameless creature. Those are gray creatures that don't possess mana. They have no names because they have no souls and they have no life. They are empty and they can only fill themselves with mana...As you see, to become truly alive." Said Y. "Even though they remain soulless." _Said Y in Ray mind.

The enemy had a name and a life. Y insisted no that much about that...But he insisted about them being soulless. Ratsution said he didn't have a soul.

"Ratsution...You cannot obtain a soul." Said Ray. "You need a soul to be alive."

"LIES! To be alive...I need all what he holds dear...His life, his mana, you...And his family. They will all be mine." Said Ratsution.

Except from his shouting, Ratsution showed no emotion at all. He was empty and Ray can tell that he is soulless.

"Enough! Your existence is an insult to me!" Shouted Tatsurion furiously.

"Come and fight me!" Shouted the clone.

"I will destroy you!" Shouted Tatsurion.

"You won't kill me this time! I'm stronger than before!" Replied the doppelganger.

They drew their chains and they charged at each other's.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. I hesitated a little because I needed the first main villain of the story. I then thought about it and it came so naturally.

Ratsution is then born. He is emotionless for now. He will only shout, but he has no emotion. He had no soul.

I'm sure you can guess one type of chapter that will involve Ratsution.

Next chapter: Tatsurion vs Ratsution.


	10. Chapter 9: Tatsurion vs Ratsution

AC: Here's chapter 9. The fight between Tatsurion and his copy self.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tatsurion vs Ratsution**

Allie, Lucy, Gabriel and Diane ran at the direction of the shopping mall. They had received the call from Ray's mother two minutes ago and they immediately went to help without warning the masters.

"Dammit...The Null attacks the shopping mall now." Shouted Diane.

"Why are you the one complaining?" Asked Lucy to Diane.

"Me and Y have been fighting them for three month before you found out about this. They are starting to be more frequent now." Said Diane.

"Listen...I'll go ahead with Squeaky! Ray needs help now!" Said Allie. "The faster I arrive and the better I will help him."

"Alright." Said Gabriel. "Be careful."

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!" Shouted Allie.

The symbol of the dark civilisation appeared and Squeaky came out. She saw Allie and she wanted to hug her when Allie stopped her.

"Sorry Squeaky, but we don't have time." Said Allie.

Squeaky is a creature of the Darkness civilisation. In her current form, she looks like a big koala of 7 ft. tall now. She grew size during the last year and also in power. Her fur is made of two shape of purple on her body. Her belly, the part of her hand and her face is pale purple while the rest is darker. Her irises of her eyes are red and the middle part is green. She had a big purple nose in the middle of her face. She had two silver horns on each side of her head. She had long claw at her hand and feet.

"We have to go now. Ray needs help." Said Allie climbing on her back.

"When Y comes, we'll join you." Said Diane.

"Alright. Let's go Squeaky!" Said Allie.

Squeaky then ran fast. Gabriel looked at it and he noticed that she is now much faster than when they fought the Choten.

"I'll summon Gargle now in case we cannot summon again." Said Gabriel.

"I think you should." Said Lucy.

"Reef Prince Glu-urrgle!" Shouted Gabriel.

The water civilisation appeared and Gargle came out. Before he had time to say anything, Gabriel took him and they ran at the shopping mall.

"What's the problem G-abriel?" Asked Gargle.

"A Null creature is attacking the wall and we might need your help." Said Gabriel.

"Okey dokey." Said Gargle who never saw one of the creatures before. So he cannot be afraid of them yet.

"I hope Y hurry up." Said Diane.

"I'll summon mine too." Said Lucy. "Piercing Seer!"

They symbol of the nature civilisation appeared and Piercing Seer jumped out.

"Hello again Lucy." Said Piercing Seer.

Piercing Seer is a biped totem creature that seems to be made of wood. His arms, legs and belly are mostly yellow with some white, green and red line on it. His chest is mostly white with a green line. His head looks like mask that is mostly red with a few yellow line in it. At the bottom of the mask, he had white teeth with 2 of them being long and curve. He wears a red loincloth with yellow line in it and around the red part.

"Hi. We have no time...We need help." Said Lucy.

Piercing Seer then ran with them.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"A creature coming from the Null in your world is attacking our world. He gravely injured someone and drains almost all of his mana. Ray and Tatsurion is fighting it alone." Said Lucy. "I'll explain the rest later."

"Then he became stronger. Y told me that the more they drain mana, the more they are powerful until...He never told me what he meant by until." Said Diana.

"This is serious." Said Piercing Seer.

"Can't you teleport us?" Asked Gabriel.

"I can't. I never have been at this...shopping mall. So I cannot transport us. It is also harder in this world."

* * *

**Shopping mall**

Tatsurion and Ratsution charged at each other's and their both head-butt violently. They then back away with their hand on their head and grunted in pain. Tatsurion glared.

"Stop copying me!" Shouted Tatsurion.

He raised his hand and fired a missile. Ratsution did the same and both attack stopped each other's.

Ratsution looked at Tatsurion without any expression.

"Copying you? It's you who do the same as me. It is normal...I have your mind." Replied the copy.

He then charged at Tatsurion with his head on fire. Tatsurion was about to do the same thing when Ratsution prepared himself.

"Bob and weave!" Shouted Ray.

Tatsurion nodded. He waited at Ratsution to come and he then jumped over him. He then used his chain to trap his doppelganger by the throat. He then pulled and Ratsution flied at his direction. Tatsurion called fire in his right hand and turned it into a fist. He then punched the face of Ratsution and he crushed against a car and the alarm rang.

Janet came by the side of Ray when she saw the creature.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Long story short. The gray Null cloned himself from Tatsurion and became alive when he stole the guy's mana." Said Ray.

Tatsurion called his weapon on his shoulder and fired. Ratsution took a car and used it as a shield. It blocked the impact and he threw it at Tatsurion who got it at his face. Tatsurion stood on his feet and grunted with his draconic screams.

Ratsution charged at Tatsurion with his chains.

"Bob! Jump!" Shouted Ray.

Tatsurion listened to Ray and he evaded the attack. He caught the gray chain with his tail and opened his wings. He flied in the air and dragged Ratsution.

"Throw him on the street Bob!" Shouted Ray.

Tatsurion nodded and he took the chain from his tail. He then spin around himself and Ratsution cannot countered. He is then thrown at the ground and the street cracked by the impact.

Ratsution looked at Tatsurion and he noticed well that he is losing. He stood on his feet and hands and he looked at him. Tatsurion had the support of Ray and he knew he could win if he killed Ray. The problem is that he wanted Ray for a reason; alive. He changed tactics.

"That's all you can do?" Asked Ratsution. "I thought you were stronger."

"I don't need to hear your lies." Said Tatsurion not affected by this.

"How's it going with Moorna?" The close asked. "Getting closer."

"Don't talk about her!" Shouted Tatsurion.

Ray watched this and he knew Ratsution plan. He was about to talk when Ratsution continued.

"I have a part of your mind...Bob." Said Ratsution.

"YOU CANNOT CALL ME THAT WAY!" Screamed Tatsurion enrage.

"He's taunting you Bob! Don't listen to him." Shouted Ray.

"...That's might be the best...Bob...You hate her right?" Asked Ratsution ignoring Ray.

"Of course I have Moorna!" Said Tatsurion.

"I'm not talking about her...In your mind...Deep within it...You have another her...Your mother who bring you all this ordeal by giving you birth." Said Ratsution. He said something extremely low.

"...LIES! LIES! LIES! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!" Screamed Tatsurion. He was enraged and a tear appeared on his right eye. There was some true in this.

He stopped flying and charged at Ratsution without thinking. The clone said nothing and prepared himself. He drew his chain and he waited for him to come. He then jumped to the left and Tatsurion couldn't stop in time and crushed on the ground. He stood up and looked at his clone with rage and pure hate.

"CALM DOWN BOB!" Screamed Ray.

"THAT OUT OF THIS!" Replied Tatsurion violently.

Ratsution knew he got him. He just lost his support and won't listen to him.

Tatsurion charged again but he was caught by the chains and he felt on the ground.

"Right on my trap." Said Ratsution. He pulled the chains and threw Tatsurion and he crashed against a truck. The truck then felt on his head.

"BOB!" Screamed Ray.

His mother caught him before he putted himself in danger.

"Calm down Ray! You have to snap him out of his rage or he lost." Said his mother. "You can't help him if you panic."

"...Alright..." Said Ray.

Ratsution walked at the direction of the truck and he looked at Tatsurion under it.

"Poor you...Your emotions...A weakness...It will cause your demise...The true will destroy you. You know what the worst enemy to a warrior is?" Said Ratsution.

"Shut up!" Shouted Tatsurion.

"Himself." Replied Ratsution.

Tatsurion looked at him with hate and he lifted the truck. He then threw it at Ratsution and he caught it at his face and he spin on the ground before returning back to his feet.

"Still have some in you." Said Ratsution. "Alright...Here's something you don't have."

He opened his mouth. It wasn't like Tatsurion. The mouth of the clone opened like mandible and inside the mouth, blue mana from his victim was there. The blue begun to shine and the mana power is called. He then threw it at Tatsurion who knew it is a dead shoot. He tried to fly by he noticed that his right wing was damage. He was doomed. He looked at the beam head on.

A sound is suddenly made and he saw the beam stopped by a shield. He looked bellow and he saw Ray shielding him and blocking the beam.

The beam stopped and Ratsution closed his mouth. The mouth returned to normal.

"Ray." Said Tatsurion.

"Bob...He trapped you with his word...Don't listen to him." Said Ray.

"...But...He..." Tatsurion is the cut by Ray.

"It is not the time! If you want to beat him for what he said, you have to contain your rage." Said Ray.

"..." Tatsurion closed his eyes. "You're right." He picked Ray and putted him on his back. "Sorry friend."

"It's alright." Said Ray. "Let's do it now."

Ratsution looked at them.

"It won't change anything." Said Ratsution. "I'll just-"

"Now Squeaky!" Shouted Allie.

Ratsution turned around and he saw Squeaky opening her mouth and throwing a wave against him. Ratsution putted his hands on his ears and shouted in pain. Tatsurion lifted his hand and he fired a missile. It hit strait at the chest of Ratsution who backed away by the impact.

"So you have help." Grunted Ratsution.

"What...is that?" Shouted Allie climbing down her friend. She was surprise to see a Null creature talking, but even more by looking like Tatsurion, except he didn't show emotion.

"That's my...doppelganger." Said Tatsurion glaring at his copy. "His existence is an insult to me!"

"I am created by his mana Allie." Said Ratsution. "The name is Ratsution...A superior version of him."

"I don't care. We will destroy you." Replied Allie.

"You are not superior than me! I'll crush you!" Shouted Tatsurion.

"Ha." He laughed completely artificially. "You are inferior...You almost lose against me because of your emotion...You need Ray to overcome my trap. You can't fight me alone. You need a human or you are weak."

"You-" Tatsurion was cut by Ray.

"Shut up doppelganger." Said Ray glaring at him. "You are only a copy of him. There is nothing wrong with having emotion. Also, he doesn't need me to defeat you. I'm helping him because he's my friend. I will not let him down because of his fury or when he screamed against me because he has a good heart! You were very low. If you didn't taunt him...You would have lost."

"Time to finish you." Said Tatsurion.

Ratsution fired with his shoulder rifle Tatsurion and his missile at Squeaky. Tatsurion moved his arms.

"Behind me!" Shouted Tatsurion.

Ray hid behind his massive back and hang against the back. Tatsurion blocked the bullet but his arms were painful.

The missile suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Ratsution and impacted on his flank.

"What is it now?!" Shouted Ratsution.

"We are finally here." Said Lucy exhausted.

Piercing Seer arms were lifted.

Lucy, Piercing Seer, Gabriel, Gargle and Diane were there. No sigh of Y yet.

"Just in time." Commented Piercing Seer.

Ratsution looked at them.

"I can't win now." Ratsution raised his fingers and clapped them.

Behind him, the veil opened as if the veil erased instead of opening.

"Next time...It will be a more...fair fight." Said Ratsution.

Tatsurion saw at the other side of the Veil, it was near his home.

"COME BACK HERE!" Screamed Tatsurion charging at Ratsution.

Ratsution closed the veil when he passed it and Tatsurion missed the door and smashed against a car.

"Bob!" Shouted Ray running by his side.

"Ray! We have to go now!" Shouted Tatsurion.

Y appeared behind Diane.

"He escaped? Dammit...I'm too late. If he obtained more mana, he will win this round." Said Y.

"Hurry Ray!" Shouted Tatsurion worried.

"WAIT!" Screamed Janet. "You can't just go like that."

Ray looked at his friends.

"I'll go." Said Diane. "This is bad and we can't let them win. The situation will only worsen."

"Looks like we will do like last year." Said Gabriel.

"Affirmative." Said Gargle.

"Like I'm leaving you behind." Said Allie.

"*Sigh*" Janet sighted. "I'll go and warn the masters and your father Ray." Said Janet. "It is important. Even if I say no...You'll just do what you want anyway." She commented.

"Thanks mom." Said Ray.

"Y." Diane gave him a tablet. "You will have to bring it back. Please, talk to them."

"Fine...Diane...Be careful over there. I don't want to lose you." Said Y. "Summon him the moment you pass the Veil."

Diane nodded.

"Alright. We are ready Ray." Said Lucy.

"You too?" Asked Ray.

"This is no time to hesitate. We have to do this together. I'm way better than before and I won't let you down." Said Lucy.

"Count on me too. This thing put us all in danger." Said Piercing Seer.

Ray smiled at them and opened the veil.

They all ran through the veil and leaved Janet and Y behind.

"Who are you?" Asked Janet.

"My name is Y." Said Y showing his hand.

"You're the one Ray talk about. He wanted to ask few more information about all this." Said Janet.

"...I guess you want to know what happen with this Ratsution?" Said Y.

"Yes...And everyone in the temple." She said.

"...You know what...You're right. No time to grunt about this." Said Y being cooperative.

He then fled in the air with Ray's mother at the direction of the temple.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 9. I hope you like the fight scene because I think I did it well.

I will explain later who Lucy and Piercing Seer know each other's.


	11. Chapter 10: One way trip

AC: This is chapter 10. I think it is good.

* * *

**Chapter 10: One way trip**

The team jumped on the other side of the Veil and they are close to the Quillspike territory. They looked around and they saw the farm with the corn. The corns were big in size, but it was also smaller, for Ray, Allie and Gabriel compared to the last time they came there. The farm of this clan was immense and grew size as time advance with the mana being generous with them. They looked around and they didn't saw Ratsution yet.

"Brother's back!" Shouted a voice.

They turned around and they saw Razorhide and his brother Prickleback.

Prickleback tried to tackl his brother but Tatsurion dodged it. He felt on the ground and grunted. Prickleback is identical to his brother Razorhide excepted that his fur is orange.

"Ouch! Why did you dodge that?" Asked Prickleback.

"No time for that. We have to search a mana eater. He might aim mother to get to me." Said Tatsurion.

"What?!" Shouted Razorhide surprise. He then saw the humans and a few creatures.

"Return to the village while we search around." Said Tatsurion to his brothers.

"Alright. But you better explain us what's going on." Said Prickleback.

They ran in the village and sent the alert.

"Good. They are safe and out of the way." Said Tatsurion.

"Okay. I'll summon my creature." Said Diane.

They looked at her.

"Alright." Said Gabriel.

Diane saw an empty place and she prepared herself.

"Brutalus!" She shouted.

Tatsurion heard the name and recognized it. Ray also remembered him. They were both surprise and also that he is near the place he lost his wing.

The Fire civilization symbol appeared and Brutalus jumped out.

He stood on his feet and he looked at Diane.

"What do you need me for?" Asked Brutalus.

He then realised where he was and he saw the Quillspike village far away.

Tatsurion and Ray looked at Brutalus and they saw his wing. It was healed and he could fly again.

"Here..." Said Brutalus. He will not complain as he promised, but he isn't feeling well near the village. He then noticed that Diane spoke to him. "What did you say?"

"We need your help to hunt a doppelganger of Tatsurion." Said Diane.

"A...How?" Asked Brutalus.

"I don't know." Said Tatsurion.

"Tatsurion...and the human." Said Brutalus.

"Now's not the time." Said Allie. "We have to stop him before he really escapes."

"Right." Said Tatsurion.

"Listen. Tatsurion and Brutalus will check from the air and try to find him. He is a copy of Tatsurion and he has wings while you search on the ground." Said Ray.

They all nod.

"If we see him, we will give you a sigh." Said Diane. "Brutalus is big enough to be seen by you."

"I just hope he won't see him first." Said Lucy.

"It's a risk we had to take." Said Gabriel.

Diane climbed on the shoulder of Brutalus while Ray climbed on the back of Tatsurion and they both jumped in the air.

"Good luck!" Shouted Allie.

Ray gave her a nod and the two dragons opened their wings and flew in the air. They searched on the ground and in the air. Diane moved a little back on the shoulder of Brutalus and held a grip on the gray hair. They flew for a while before Ray decided to ask a question.

"Brutalus...I'm surprise to see you here. I thought you were still in exile because...You know." Said Ray trying not to hurt him.

"True. I thought I'll stay that way for the rest of my life." Said Brutalus. "But someone wanted from me a huge favor and was really insisting that I protect Diane."

"Who would that be?" Asked Tatsurion.

"I don't know...He never gave his name...But he was with you Diane when we meet a while ago." Said Brutalus. "I'm in his blue armor and cape."

"Y." Said Diane. "His name is Y."

"What a strange name." Commented Brutalus.

"It's not his real name. He said it is too complicated to say it." Explained Diane.

"He cannot be underestimated." Said Tatsurion.

"How did you get your wing healed?" Asked Ray.

"You said it couldn't be healed." Agreed Tatsurion.

"It was Y with a spell of regeneration." Said Brutalus. "He used it to heal my wing in condition that I protect Diane anywhere in the Kaiju realm."

"Wait...I thought only humans and the mystics could use spell." Commented Ray surprise.

"He used it. I can confirm it. I saw it with my own eyes." Said Brutalus.

"What surprise me the most is that he's gone to the Kaiju realm to find you." Said Diane.

"That's true." Said Ray. "Why would he do that? He claims a lot of time that he didn't want to return...and he returns."

"Well...Before you ask...I didn't open the realm. I asked him and he said that he did plagiarism." Said Diane.

"He...copied us?" Asked Ray.

"He opened the realm by himself. I thought humans can do that." Said Tatsurion.

"I know. The masters told me and I asked him about it...He said nothing." Said Diane. "I didn't push because he wants to keep some secrets. If I try too hard to obtain answers...He just flies away."

"He will stab us in the back eventually." Grunted Tatsurion.

Only Ray heard him. He said nothing.

"I see him!" Shouted Tatsurion. "He's near the water civilisation."

"I'll give everyone a sigh." Said Brutalus.

Tatsurion charged at the clone while Brutalus gave the others a sigh.

Tatsurion landed in front of Ratsution in a safe distance. Brutalus landed by his side, Squeaky with Allie, Gabriel and Gargle on her back arrived next. Piercing Seer and Lucy appeared thanks to the teleportation ability of the nature creature.

"You finally join me." Said Ratsution without emotion. He was resting on the ground near the water civilisation territory. "How you find the Kaiju realm?"

"We will destroy you." Grunted Tatsurion.

Brutalus looked at the clone and he is surprise to see a copy. He understood that this was a Null creature, from Y description. Ratsution moved and everyone pointed their weapon or ready to attack.

"No answers?" Asked Ratsution. He just stood up.

"You are in my civilisation." Said Piercing Seer. "It is useless to fight. We will destroy you."

"...I have good news. If you like it here...You remember the first time...Allie...Gabriel. When you couldn't summon Squeaky and...That blue blob thing." He said.

"I'm not a blob!" Shouted Gargle with his eyes turning red.

He threw water at the face of the clone who didn't react.

"I didn't need a bath." He then moved his head left and right. "You're just a water pistol without any gear to construct. Anyway, you remember it right?"

Allie and Gabriel nodded. Gargle eyes were red again with he was called a water pistol.

"That was our first meeting...You didn't know but an external force...Block the veil by breaking the mana fuel that moved between our world and yours humans...The first time was a test...This time...It's serious. I hope you like living here forever. Only a few can get you out of here, but five of them are under our grasp, the other one imprison you here and the last one is gone and stopped acting as a counter influence against the Null...I think he wants the end of this world." Said Ratsution. "I'm off now."

A door in the veil opened behind him.

"YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Screamed Tatsurion.

Every creature sent their attack against Ratsution but he escaped in the door before it closed.

"He escapes." Said Piercing Seer.

"He wanted us to find him in the first place." Said Gabriel.

"Do you think he is serious about us trap here?" Asked Lucy.

"There is only one way to know." Said Ray.

He moved his arms and legs to open the veil, but nothing happened.

"He was serious." Said Diane.

"We are trap here...With the bugs." Grunted Allie.

"There just bugs, it could have been worse." Said Lucy not troubled by them.

Piercing Seer suddenly disappeared and reappeared a little away from them.

"My power is still working. I guess it is only you humans who cannot do anything." Commented Piercing Seer.

"We are definitely trapped here." Said Ray.

"So...What do we do now?" Asked Allie.

"...We'll join the Quillspike for now. We will think of a plan later." Said Ray.

Brutalus appeared uneasy about this. He remembered the hunt long ago and he was sure he'll be hated. He will follow them anyway, he promised that to Y.

"Let's go." Said Allie.

Everyone nodded and they walked at the direction of the village.

"You're coming too?" Asked Lucy to Piercing Seer.

"Yes. You called me remember. We cannot be sure if this enemy will come again soon. We cannot communicate in distance." Said Piercing Seer.

"Thanks." Said Lucy with a smile.

* * *

**Human world: Kaijudo temple**

Y walked in the temple and he grunted. He didn't like this place and also the Duelmasters. He made a few exceptions with Ray, Allie and Gabriel for what they have done and also the transformation with the masters of the temple. He also likes Diane, but he made him a Duelmaster at his image. He walked until he was close to the archives when he saw the nature master.

"You finally brought back the tablet." Said Master Kimora.

"Yes. I borrow it for a good reason. I don't need it anymore and...I end up in a situation which I have to bring it back." Said Y.

"You don't have to hide the fact you dislike us." Said Kimora with a smile.

Kimora is a big Asian man in size and also at his stomach. He is strong and his arms are muscular. He has pale brown skin. His hairs are black and attacked with 2 needles. His eyes are brown and friendly to Y. He wears a green jacket over his brown and dark green kimono, or so Y thought.

"Alright." Said Y. He was friendlier with Kimora because he was also friendlier with the creatures and he knew he expressed regret to thought otherwise.

"I've heard about where the young are...Master Chavez and I just tried to join them." He said to Y.

"Then...Why are you still here?" Asked Y.

"...We have a problem...We cannot open the veil. It seems like it is looked, just like last time with Allie and Gabriel when they tried to help Ray and Tatsurion." Said Kimora.

He saw in the eyes of Y surprise that quickly changed into fear.

"Again...The veil is lock again...This is bad." Said Y. "Diane is stuck there."

Y was about to go away when Kimora grabbed his gauntlet.

"Wait. Maybe we can do this together. We will be able to find a way to open the veil faster." Said Kimora.

"..." Y looked at him and he wanted to fly away and find a solution on his own, not to work with the Duelmasters. He grunted and his blue eyes disappeared for a few seconds. He thought about Diane safety first over his hates. "...Alright. I'll help you finding a way to open the veil. It's...It is not something that cannot happen u- No...It just cannot happen." Said Y after a second of hesitation.

"You were about to say unless...right?" Asked Kimora.

"Yes...But it is improbable for now. It is way too soon. It should take 3 more years minimum for the situation to truly worsen if the Monarchs are still inside the Null...Unless he drained much more human's mana...But even so...We will still have a year." Said Y.

"Then it is just an Omen." Asked Kimora.

"Yes. An Omen." Said Y.

"How do you know so much about this?" Asked Kimora.

"I've read that information's in the archives of the Monarchs." Said Y. "I broke a few royal rules, but that is for the best." Replied Y.

"Alright. We should start searching for a solution now." Said Kimora.

* * *

**Kaiju Realm: Quillspike village**

The group reached the village except Brutalus and Diane on his shoulder who hesitated to walk closer. He feared their reaction and Diane understood it when he said that Tatsurion family lived there. He told her that he attacked them when they first met. They walked in the village with house made of wood and leaf when Tatsurion mother came out.

"You're here." Said his mother.

She is similar to any Quillspike in the village. She is smaller than Tatsurion and his two half-brothers. She had hair orange. Her skin is dark pink on her body compare to her children who didn't heritage from her in skin color. She wears leaf on her body as clothe.

She ran and hugged Tatsurion.

"You came here often brother." Said Prickleback joining them with his brother. "What calamity is coming to us now?" He said joking about it.

It was true that Tatsurion often came to his native village when problem occurred or are about to occur.

"Nothing...He ran away." Said Tatsurion.

"Surely back to the Null where he came from." Said Ray.

The Quillspikes looked at Ray surprised about this information.

"What do you mean?" Asked Headstrong Wanderer.

"You didn't explain them yet?" Asked Allie.

"No." Said Tatsurion. "I was just having time with them since...My nightmare. I don't know why it got me that much."

Ray looked at him speaking about his nightmare. He can only guess when but he only had one nightmare in his world.

"Can you explain us or leave us in ignorance?" Asked Razorhide.

"I think we should." Said Diane coming with Brutalus.

The Quillspikes saw the purple dragon and they immediately went into battle mode. They are sure he was about to attack them when the matriarch raised her hands.

"Calm down!" She shouted. "He is not going to attack us."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Razorhide looking at the one who attacked the village in his young.

"He saved me with Tatsurion when I was kidnapped by Moorna. He didn't have to do that." She said.

The Quillspikes pulled their spikes back into their body, but remained cautious about him.

"I will not disturb you." Said Brutalus. "I'll remain here as long as Diane will. Then I will leave."

Before anyone could comment about it, Tatsurion mother gave them a glare and they all shut up.

"Brutalus...I never thank you for saving me before. So I'll thank you now and forgive you from what you did long ago." Said Headstrong Wanderer.

"...I do not think I deserve forgiveness for this." Said Brutalus looking to the left.

Diane looked at Brutalus and patted his neck.

"Let me explain what is going on. My friend told me more than any of us might know for now." Said Diane.

She gave the Quillspikes the same information Y had given to the Duelmasters. She also explained the cause of the Null expansion and the way to stop it.

"The Monarchs must get out of the Null? But none of us can enter in there." Said Prickleback. "Unless they want to commit suicide."

"...We can." Said Gabriel. "But I'm not sure we can do anything...We need the artifact...Which are lost there too."

"Oh yeah. We are trap here." Said Lucy.

"Trap?" Asked Razorhide focused.

Lucy explained what happen.

"The Null creature trapped you there?" Asked Prickleback. "He wants you out of his way or what?"

"I'm sure it is that." Said Allie.

"It also made the masters powerless if they attack again and brought more mana to the Null." Said Gabriel.

"Data telling me this is bad." Said Gargle.

"What does this creature looks like?" Asked Headstrong Wanderer.

"...He...He looks like me." Said Tatsurion.

"Almost." Said Ray. "The only difference is that he had a few more attacks and he is gray."

"Another Tatsurion? It is hard to deal with just one." Said Prickleback smiled.

"One is enough for both worlds." Said Razorhide smirked.

Their mother spanked their face and they whined in pain.

"This is serious boys." Said their mother seriously. "Anything else?"

"We might have to stay here for the night." Said Lucy thinking about the possibility.

"We never stayed one night here...Our parents will be so worried." Said Allie.

The humans remained silent.

"You know...Since we are trap here...We can do something at our average." Said Diane.

"What?" Asked Ray.

"Well...We can go to the Null and search for the artifact." Said Diane. "By « we » I mean us human."

"True...But that will not let us return home." Said Allie.

"That's it! That clone gave us a tip about how we could get out of here." Said Gabriel.

"What is it?" Asked Diane.

"Remember, he said that only six being can get us out of here." Said Gabriel.

"Access data...He said that five of them are in their grasp, Null grasp Equals Monarchs." Said Gargle.

"So freeing them will be to our average." Said Gabriel.

They looked at the horizon and they saw that the night is coming.

"True...But it is getting late." Said Brutalus. "Unless you can see in the dark, I believe you will be less efficient."

"Yeah. Squeaky is the only one...But she cannot enter in the Null." Said Allie patting her. "It is best we wait tomorrow."

"Let's call it the day." Said Lucy.

"You are welcome to stay in our village." Said Headstrong Wanderer.

"I'll remain outside." Said Brutalus. "I am too big and I risk destroying things if I stay in the village." It's also because he couldn't stand the glare of the Quillspikes anymore.

"I'll stay with you." Said Diane. "A night under the star. I wonder what they look like here."

"Alright. We should prepare to rest." Said Lucy.

They all nodded and they entered in the village except Brutalus and Diane.

* * *

AC: Chapter 10 is done.

Chapters 11: A night in the nature civilisation part 1.


End file.
